


Batfamily Imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, One Shot, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 38,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: A complication of stories that have members of the batfamily. Some might contain relationships.





	1. Pedicures

**Author's Note:**

> These are taken From my tumblr page @redhoodshood

“Come on babe, please I don’t want to go,” Jason whined as you two were in the car driving to the Manor to get his brothers.

“Jason but I do! We need some bonding time!” you exclaim.

Jason gave you a smirk and said, “I know a different bonding me and you can do, it involves a bed me and you-” he was cut off by you hitting him in the chest.

“Ow y/n that hurt!”’ he said rubbing his chest.

You look at him and say, “shut up, you know that didn’t hurt Jason.” 

He only smiles and gives you a pout as you arrive at the manor and see Tim, dick, and Damian in front of the door waiting for you.

“Come on guys get in!” you yelled out the window.

“TT, where are we going l/n?” Damian asked.

“We’re going to get pedicures!” you said excitedly while all the boys groaned.

When you arrive the boys ask the same question, “do we have to y/n?”

You look at them and say sternly, “yes we do, its bonding time.”

“What would you like today?” the woman at the front desk asks.

“Umm, five pedicures please,” you say to the woman.

She leads you, Tim, Dick, Damian and Jason to your seats.

“TT, I don’t want to do this,” Damian huffed as you tried to get him to sit in the chair.

“Please Dami?” you ask trying to persuade him. “We can leave if you guys don’t want to be here,” you said sadly

“No babe we can stay,” Jason said giving the boys a glare.

“Yeah it’s fine I like it y/n,” Tim said as he sat down.  
“Damian just sit down,” dick said as he pushed a button on the chair

Damian sat down and relaxed, “you know I like this l/n,” he looked up at you.

You smiled back and sat down as Jason sat next to you.

The people came out to do your feet when they greeted dick. “Hello Dick the usual?” he questioned.

All of us looked at dick confused. His face turned red and nodded,”yeah the usual,” he whispered softly embarrassed.

“Don’t put that on my feet!” you turned to look at Jason as they tried to take the cuticles of his toes.

“Jason stop!” you hissed.

He turned to look at you with a pout. “But it really hurts y/n,” he said.

“Deal with it Jason,” you said as you relaxed in your chair as he hissed every time they got close to his feet.

“Yeah it’s not that bad Jason,” Damian said with a smirk.

“For one I agree with Damian,” Tim said

“Quiet demon spawn and replacement!” jason hissed quietly

You groan and then you hear the woman ask dick,

“What nail polish would you like?” he looked down at her and said the usual baby blue with the black Nightwing in it.”

‘This is going to be a long day’ you thought to yourself as you groaned.

After you guys were done with you pedicures you and dick got flip flops to show off your new nail polish, you paid and went to the car and drove to the manor.

“Hello master Jason, Tim, Damian, and Dick and miss l/n,” Alfred pauses as he sees dicks feet, “master Grayson what is that?”

“Oh do you like it Alfred?” dick asks excitedly.

“Wait a moment master Grayson,” Alfred said. He then turned and said, “Master Bruce come here!”

“Yes, Alfred?” as bruce looks at him as he reaches the door.

Alfred only points at dicks toes. Bruce looks at all of the boys and then back at dick and facepalms.

“Master bruce it’s just a phase,” Alfred said rubbing Bruce’s shoulder.

You then start to laugh as you see Jason, Tim and, Damian taking pictures of his toes and then you hear dick yell,

“IT’S NOT A PHASE DAD!” as he stomped up to his room.

Bruce only facepalms as he hears you, the boys and even Alfred laughing.

“It’s not funny guys,” he says as he turns and walks back into the Manor.

This has to be the best day of your life.


	2. New family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is a vigilante by herself before she finds out her father is Bruce Wayne and then when she does he takes her in but she’s very distant because she feels unwelcomed by the family especially Jason she then gets hurt and Jason admits his feelings for her.
> 
> warning(s): Blood, getting shot

You had just found out who your dad was after 26 years. Bruce Wayne the Bruce Wayne, turns out your mother had a one night stand with him and when she was on her deathbed she croaked out “Bruce Wayne is your father.”

You wanted nothing to do with Bruce, it turns out he know about you and your mother he sent child support every month, when she died he wanted you to live with him to know him. You didn’t have your own apartment because you were taking care of your sick mother and being a vigilante took up so much of your time you didn’t have time for anything else.

You only became a vigilante because you felt a need to help people, the defend those who need defending and to be something more than just Y/n l/n. Before your mother got sick you wanted to be in the military to fight for your country and defend the people in it but once your mother got sick you dropped everything and came back and took care of her while resuming your mantel as y/h/n.

The other vigilantes took interest in you. You were sneaky, swift and powerful. They could never catch you to find out who you were which intrigued them even more.

Once you got to the manor you were distant, you thought Bruce didn’t want you because he knew you were his child but he chose not to interact with you and your mother. you never came out of your room you didn’t want to interact with any of them didn’t want to get to know them because you knew that one day they would all go away. you know you could trust no one at the Manor. you found out Damian was your brother or to say half brother you liked him he was funny and evil but you knew you shouldn’t interact with him because it would cause too much pain when you left.

then there was Jason. he was strong muscular and sexy. He was like the man of your dreams but he avoids you. unlike the others every time you entered the room he would leave right away like you were some kind of plague it hurt your feelings but it was fine so when you leave this stupid Manor you don’t have an attachment to anyone.

Dick Grayson was a sweetheart he was kind and funny. He tried you talk to you every day and never gave up, after a while of him doing this you finally caved and talked to him but only giving his short replies like yes and no. you really appreciated the effort it really warmed your heart.

Tim was super smart he really was. He drinks too much coffee but he absolutely amazing and sweet. He was kind when you interacted but he was always tired and need to sleep. Your caring instinct kicked in right away when you meet him, he was such a sweetheart and deserve all the love in the world.

Then, Alfred, he was wonderful he treated you like you were part of the family. He took your dinner to your room and treated you with respect. He knew you need space to adjust and he let you and you appreciate that.

Lastly, there was Bruce, he never even tried to talk to you and at the house, he seems cold and not caring which surprised you so much he seemed loving but you don’t care because you don’t need him anyways.

Something was wrong about them but you couldn’t figure it out something just felt off with them.

You snuck out of your room and out the window and were now on patrol. You were now looking for the penguin and his men’s hideout.

You were sneaking around the back of the wear when you hear behind you, “didn’t your mother ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?”

You turned around as fast as you could only to come face to face with the penguin. You give him a cocky smirk and say, “it may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.”

“Why you little-” he was cut off by you punching him in the nose and jumping over him.

“GET HER YOU LAZY NO GOOD..” penguin said as he ran out of the building like always.

His henchmen all rushed towards you and throw punches and kicks which you dodged easily. You had knocked almost all of them out and you were going to the next when you heard a shot, a “move y/h/n!” and then you felt the impact and searing pain of the bullet penetrating your body. You were beginning to lose consciousness before you did you heard fighting and someone saying,

“Get y/h/n to the cave, NOW!” and then everything went black.

You woke up hours later with a light on your face and a hand on your arm. ‘wait, a hand?’ you question to yourself as you pull away from it.

As you look up you see Jason Todd and Batman sitting at his computer. Batman turns around as he hears you shift in the bed. When he turns around you see he has his cowl down,

“y/n good to see you’re awake,” Bruce said as he got up to come and help you up.

“How weird is this?” you ask looking at him with a ‘wayne smirk’

“What’s weird y/n?” he asks confused.

“The saying, father like daughter,” you say with a laugh that wakes Jason up.

“What? what’s happening,” Jason asked still half asleep. He gets up and stands by you.

“Oh thank god you’re okay I thought I was going to lose you,” he said.

“What did you say?” you ask confused did he say that he was going to lose you?

“Umm, nothing. I’m just glad you’re okay,” he said as he walked out of the cave up to the manor.

You look back at your father as he looks from Jason to you with a smirk.

“What are you smirking at?” you question suspiciously.

“Oh nothing,” he said turning around grabbing some crutches and handing them to you, “just remember no patrol until that wound heals and Jason will be taking care of you until then,”

You take the crutches from him and take his hand as he helps you up to stabilize you.

“Thank you..” you hesitate as you say, “..father.”

He looks at you strangely before saying, “you sound just like your brother Damian.”

It had been months since you had been shot and you and the bond for your new family had grown stronger. Especially with Jason. He helped to go upstairs, and train little by little.

Here you two were sitting in the garden in the back of Wayne Manor.

“Y/n why do you even talk to me if you know all the bad things I’ve done as the red hood?” He asked curiously.

You look at him and say, “well I understand what it’s like to be betrayed by someone you love and have them forget about you. It makes you angry and then you’re not able to think straight and you do stupid things that you’ll regret later in life,” you look away from him and look at the ground.

“Y/n, I-” he stopped talking and turned away, “never mind.”

You look at him intrigued. “No go ahead and say what you intended to say,” you told him.

“Your father won’t approve of it,” he said looking down.

“When has Jason Peter Todd ever listen to what my father has said?” You ask

“You’re right-” he took a breath and said, “I like you y/n. No no no I love you in fact! You get me like no other has and I can’t thank you enough for that, I don’t care what your father says only for what you have to say,” he proclaimed.

“I love you too Jason!” You exclaim joyfully as you kiss him.

What you didn’t know was that Bruce was watching from the balcony, he knew from the start that you two would be great together.


	3. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about reader has to cook a big dinner because they’re meeting The batfam and they wanna impress em? Reader is stressed and Jason then tries to help as much as he can?

Anticipation, nervousness and stressed was all you could feel at the moment. you were making dinner for a very special family, and that family was, of course, your boyfriends family. Really it wouldn’t have been that bad if your boyfriend wasn’t Jason Todd and his father was the billionaire playboy, not really a playboy anymore because he’s getting married to Selina Kyle, and his brothers weren’t Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, and Dick Grayson.

It’s bad enough that they were the Wayne’s but on top of that, your boyfriend had told you they were the vigilantes that fought crime in Gotham and around Gotham. Jason is red hood, Bruce is Batman, Dick is Nightwing, Tim is Red Robin and Damian is Robin.

So here you were trying to impress the Wayne’s, aka the vigilantes of Gotham, by making them dinner.

You continued making your “secret family recipes” that were passed down from generation to generation. Most of it was meat but Jason had told you about all his brothers and his father, what they liked and didn’t like, so you knew you had to make Damian something else to eat. Good thing your family had a vegetarian meal in.

You worked tirelessly on the food with your favorite music in the background. You were too indulged in cooking and humming to your music that you failed to notice Jason walking up behind you.

He walked up behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist, causing you to jump. “Gosh, Jason you scared me!”

“Sorry, doll,” He said with a small smile, “something smells very good.” He gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek, “I know they’ll love it.”

You turned and gave him a kiss on the lips and a grin. “Thank you, Jay.” you turned back to stirring the food. “Oh, can you set the table, I would do it myself but I’m afraid I’ll burn the food and your family doesn’t like it or enjoy it and-” you began to ramble coming up with scenarios and stressing out, only for Jason to cut you off.

“Yes, baby, I’ll set up the table and I know for a fact that they’ll love your cooking.” He said as he grabbed the plates and forks to set the table up for you. “You’ll be amazing, babe,” he said as he left the kitchen which settled your nerves a little bit. Jason knows his family well so you know they’ll like the food and you.

Hours later you finally finished making the food and now you’re getting the table ready for them.

You heard a knock on the door which caused your nerves to spike. You really wanted to impress them, not just because they’re the Wayne’s or because they’re the vigilantes that run Gotham but because they’re Jason’s family and you loved Jason with your whole heart and you want nothing more than to know they approve of Jason dating you.

“JAYBIRD! It nice to see you!” You heard someone say. That must be Dick, Jason’s older brother. You smiled at the thought of Jason bonding with his big brother.

“Hey, dick,” Jason greeted back, “Old man, demon, and replacement.”

You rolled your eyes with a small smile, “Jason be nice!” You called as you finally finished placing everything where it should go on the table.

Jason walked into the kitchen, with his father and brother not far behind, and gave you a kiss on the cheek and a smile. Jason sat down at the table and waited for you all to get acquainted.

Hello, I’m Bruce, this is Damian, Tim, and Dick,” Bruce said as he shook your hand.

You smiled and gave him a firm handshake, “nice to meet you Mister Wayne, Dick, Tim, and Damian. I’m y/n.”

You got a mixture of “TT,” “hello” and “Nice to meet you”

You gave a nod and walked them over to the table. “ I hope you guys enjoy food, they are my family’s recipes,” you looked away shyly as you started to pass things out.

“TT, do you know I’m a vegetarian? All I see is meat,” Damian hissed with a roll of his eyes.

“Damian!” Bruce said as he shot him a look.

You bit your lip, “It’s okay mister Wayne.” you got up from your seat and grabbed the dishes you made just for him. “These are made just for you, no meat or anything.”

The family watched you carefully thinking about how sweet you were and how you took the time to figure them out, what they liked and didn’t. How you had made every plate special to them on what they liked and nothing they didn’t. You even made Damian special meals.

It was silent as they observed you before Dick broke the silence. “You found a keeper Jay. I really like her.” He shot you a smile before taking a bite of his food. “Oh gosh-” he said closing his eyes causing you to worry.

“-this is delish! Definitely a keeper Jay.” he finished after he swallowed his food.

You watched as the others take their first bites and you see them all satisfied with you cooking. “Alfred might have some competition,” Bruce commented with a grin. All the boys gave a hum in agreement.

“Yeah, y/n you should come over some time and do a collab with Alfred and see who’ll win,” Tim commented.

Damian looked shy as he said, “Yeah, it’s really good l/n.”

You looked sideways at Jason and gave him a big grin in which he returned, He was right about his family liking you. “You are already a part of the family, y/n.” he leaned over and gave you a kiss on the lips, “They love you and your cooking, I can’t blame them you and your cooking is amazing!”

“I love you, Jay,” you said with all your love for him in your eyes.

“I love you too y/n, now eat your wonderful food before it gets cold,” He replied a grin on his face.

“awww, Jaybird is in love!” Dick exclaimed happily, loving that you make his brother happy. Brue was really happy, Jason has been through so much in his life and he’s happy Jason has found someone who loves him unconditionally.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Shut up, dick head.”

You laughed loudly and the family soon joined in, for once in a long time all of them were bonding all at once, Together.


	4. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, the reader, are a werewolf and the batfam find you mid tranformation

Being a werewolf was hard especially being you. You were able to change whenever but when there were full moons you tend to lose control. It was something about the power the moon gave off when it’s at its fullest, that made the wolf in you want to come out.

It was coming close to Halloween and there is a full moon coming up. It was hard enough not to lose control without any noise and you knew it was going to be hard in Gotham a crime-filled city with tons of noise.

When it would get like this you had to chain yourself up, you would have someone else do it but you had just moved away from your pack and now you were here doing god knows what and trying not to rip someone apart on a damn full moon.

You wrapped the chains around your arms and body, securing it. The metal felt cold to the touch and you wanted nothing more than to just forget about it. You hated the feeling of the chains, they kept you locked away as they slammed against whatever you were changed to. You really hated not being in control of yourself.

As the night finally began to fall and the moon rises you felt the wolf trying int claw its way out. You fought to keep yourself in control. All your senses started to heighten, and you began to get hairier. You began to become angry and furious with the world. Everything and every sound annoyed you. You wanted to rip the head off of anyone you saw.

You fought with the wolf and even tried to calm it down but the feelings you had of anger came flooding back. You finally gave into the wolf and just let them come out and fight against the chains that held them.

After a while you had lost control of yourself you began to worry, the chains that you had tired yourself up with had begun to break and loosen around you. When they were finally about to break you heard someone come through your window….oh no.

Batman, Red Hood, Nightwing, red robin, and Robin were on patrol. Everything was going smooth, they had decided to meet up at the beginning of the night on a roof.

Once they got together Batman stopped them from talking. His radar was catching onto something unfamiliar. It sounded as if a dog or some sort was whimpering, growling, and other animalistic sounds.

Batman began to follow the where the sound was coming from. When the boys tried to ask where he was going he only put his hand out to tell them to be quiet. As they finally got closer then he could hear the sounds of chains clanking against metal and the sound of the growls intensified as the chains fell to the ground.

Batman and the boys followed suit into the window where they saw something they thought they would have never seen.

A female chained to the was with glowing gold eyes, fangs, claws, and hair growing on her face and hands.

You watched as the vigilantes jumped through your window. You couldn’t help but be desperate and scared that the wolf would tear them apart when they got out. One chain and the wolf would be lost to kill everyone.

Your eyes flickered frantically to each one of them.

“What is that?” you had one ask. “I don’t know”

You finally gained control enough to faintly whisper “go, get out now.” when your wolf finally got in control it struggled at the chain. You looked at the one who was taking his helmet off. He walked forward as his “friends” told him to step away.

He crouched down in front of you and softly placed his hands on your shoulders. “Hey, its okay, you’re fine. It’s just a full moon and I know you can control it. Just look into my eyes and focus on my breathing.”

You looked into his eyes and they were the most beautiful eyes you’ve seen. You listened to his breathing and you let yourself shift into yourself. The hair on your body retracted and so did your nails and fangs. You looked at him and with one final flash, your eye color was back to the beautiful (e/c).

You looked at him panting and trying to catch your breath as sweat poured down your face, “thank you.” he pulled you forward and softly unclipped the chain, much to the others disapproval, he picked you up and softly led you to the bed where he set you down for you to rest. The full moon really wore you out. You couldn’t help but be thankful to the stranger in red hood.

“No problem,” was all you hear as you fell asleep and all you saw was him and his friends leave out of the window. Maybe someday in the future, you would meet the handsome stranger who helped you. If you ever saw him on the street you wouldn’t forget his face and his smell.


	5. First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Halloween requests: batsis and the other batkids trick or treating? + For the Halloween thing maybe Dick taking out the reader and Damian trick or treating?? It would be them being around the age of ten obvs but it could be cute with the reader and Dick trying to get Damian into the spirit lol. + Could I get a batfam fic where they go trick or treating together? + Could you please do a Damian story, where batsis discovers that he doesn’t know what Halloween is and takes him on his first trick and treat! If you have too many requests and you don’t have the time to this I totally understand that!! Xoxo~mia

Halloween was coming up, it was right around the corner. Today Dick came over and now he was trying to get you guys to get into the fall/Holiday spirit. All the boys were in the house together so right now it was the best time.

“Come on guys get into the fall spirit!” Dick exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen where you, your brother, Alfred and your father was in.

“Do we have to, Grayson?” Damian asked with a roll of his eyes.

You knew the answer was always the same so your answer for Dick, “yeah we do, He makes us, every year.” you got up from the chair you were in and walked to the main room where Dick was taking out the fall/Halloween decorations and everyone followed.

You watched as Dick told everyone what to do. Damian walked over to the Halloween stuff. He turned to you with a confused look on his face. “Y/n, what exactly is this “Halloween”?”

You looked at him perplexed, he can’t be serious. “Are for real, dami?” you asked.

“Of course I am!” he exclaimed as he face got red.

“Well, it’s a holiday where kids and grown-ups dress up as fictional characters and like supernatural creatures and such and go knock on peoples doors and say trick or treat for candy.”

His eyebrows frowned down in confusion, “and people actually like this holiday?”

“Yeah of course, people do lots of crime dressed up as someone or something else and have lots of fun,” Jason said before you could answer.

“TT, it sounds dumb,” Damian stated as he went back to looking through the box full of decorations.

“Actually its pretty fun…Have you ever gone trick or treating?” Tim asked Damian.

“No, I haven’t and by the sound of it, I don’t want to. It’s childish.” Damian responded.

You really hated when the rest of the boys entered your conversations and never let you finish talking. “Well Damian,” you cut in. “you should come this year. It’ll be fun and you can even be yourself, Robin.”   
He looked up at you in surprise. “I can actually go in my Robin costume?? Like in the open?”

“Yeah of course. When we got we all got dressed up in our suits. No one even thinks they’re real so they won’t even notice.” you said answering his question.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it y/n,” he had as he began to decorate but by the look in his eyes, he wanted to go. 

It is Halloween night and here you are with your brothers dressed up as yourself walking from house to house. Daian was in front of the group looking unamused at the people who tried to look “scary” yet failed.

You guys walked up to a house with the candy bowl held in the hand of a “fake” scarecrow. Damian walked up to it and went to grab the candy only for the guys to jump up and try to scare him. He didn’t even flinch. Damian just looked at him with a unamused face, stuck his hand into the bowl took about five candies and said, “TT, you need to try a little harder.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. You walked over to Damian and rested your hand on his shoulder and said, “maybe you should get in the spirit dami.”

“TT, but this isn’t that fun.” He replied.

“At least try Damian.” Dick said, “just wait until we get home and the Halloween party.”

“Yeah, Alfred and Jason’s parties are the best, so at least try a little,” you said giving him a smile.

Damian began to have some fun and he even scared some people. It was really funny when you guys had found some thugs trying to steal candy from some kids and they thought you guys were just playing as the vigilantes. You guys had pretended scared and then proceed to beat their asses. Let’s say Damian’s first holiday was a success.


	6. Batboys or Bat cats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and bruce get turned into cats on a mission and you, Batmom have to take care of them.

Being bruce’s wife had its perks but sometimes it was hard. Like right now. You had a fully grown cat and four little ones downstairs in the Batcave. You really needed some help but everyone else were out on missions and Alfred is out getting groceries.

It would have been hard to tell which cat was who because they were all gray but the curse that was set on them made the have some characteristics from their suites. Bruce looked like he had his cowl on and a bat symbol on his chest and a white mouth. Dick had a blue “v” looking stripe on his chest and what looked like a mask around his eyes. Jason had what looked like a red helmet on his head. Damian had a green mask and booties and a yellow back like his cape and Tim had a yellow utility belt around him and the same looking mask on his face.

The Halloween mission and Gotham had gotten them turned into cats. Well, you couldn’t lie, whoever turned them into cats had a sense of humor but you would have turned them into bats. At least they turned into cats when they got home or you would be in trouble.

You walked through the cave and began to collect the boys. First, you grabbed Bruce he let you, then Jason he tried to get away, then dick who was rubbing his head on your shoulder. You then grabbed tim from the place where he was sleeping and then Damian who made you chase him.

You carried all of them upstairs into the front room where you set them all down to play. The only one that didn’t want to be put down was Dick. Bruce sat next to you, Tim went to sleep on the floor and Jason was running around chasing Damian while hissing.

“You guys are really cute cats,” you said getting a meow from Dick as you petted him as he began to purr. Bruce looked up at you with his beautiful blue eyes and put his front paws on your shoulder and licked your cheek. “Thank you, Bruce, I love you too,” you said, giving him a kiss on the nose causing him to purr in content.

You and the boys were resting for a bit before you heard Damian scream from the other room and Jason hiss. Dick jumped up from your lap and ran to go see what was happening and Bruce meowed loudly from his place. After a few moments, Dick came back with Damian hanging from his mouth and Jason was trailing behind him angrily.

“Damian and Jason, you two need to stop fighting,” you told them. Jason only meows softly as he hopped onto your lap while dick and Damian curled up on the floor. You began to pet Jason as you heard the doors open. Everyone got up and ran to the door.

“My word…who are these?” Alfred asked as he entered the door with the food in his hands. You got up and went to the door.

“These are the boys…they got turned into cats on their mission,” you said as you picked up the cats and walked to the kitchen. Alfred set the food away and put the food out that he was going to cook.

You set all the boys in the chairs they usually sat in. Bruce came and jumped on the counter. “Master Bruce, I don’t need your filthy paws on the counters,” Alfred said with a raised brow.

As Bruce jumped off the table you heard a ‘Pop’ noise and looked down to see Bruce as himself in his Batman suit and on his hands in knees. You looked at the chairs and saw all of your boys in their suits and sitting down.

“Finally!” Jason exclaimed getting up from the place he was sitting. “I’m going downstairs to change.” he got “yeah’s” from the other boys as they all followed him to change.

“Well that didn’t last long, they were cute as kittens,” you said sadly as you began to get the food ready. “Well, at least I won’t have to take care of them too much.”

“Very true Mrs.Wayne,” Alfred replied as he began to cook.

Maybe next Halloween they’ll be bats.


	7. Gotham's Civilian Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader wearing a superhero costume for Halloween as a joke- doesn’t know that Batfam at all- and goes out with their friends. But a huge scaled attack happens by Creatures of the Night, and Reader is helping people evacuate when they get mistaken for a superhero by bad guys and now they have to save the city…

All you wanted was a normal Halloween. All you wanted was to dress up as one of the vigilantes that run around Gotham and have fun with your friends. But anything normal in Gotham isn’t real. Nothing in this place could get good without something like this happening.

One minute you were having fun with your friends and the next thing you know there’s a giant bat thing flying through the air trying to kill people. As people ran through the streets of Gotham as buildings blew up from the thing doing things as it screeched. You watched people run for cover until more busses to evacuate.

You watched as a building began to crumble. Debris fell from up above, you saw a little girl standing in the middle of the street crying and screaming for her mom as people ran past her only thinking about themselves. You couldn’t control yourself, you just started running towards her as your friends called your name to come back.

You pushed past the people as debris fell all around you. You quickly picked her up before a large piece of concrete fell, she clung on to you as you ran as fast as you could to find her mother. At one of the busses you could see a woman struggling against police officers to get back to where you are now, she called out to her child as you got closer.

“Oh god, thank you, Nightwing!” she cried out as she clung to her child.

“Oh no I’m not-” you were cut off by the police officer closing the door to the bus and driving away. You walked away towards the building that fell. Almost everyone was gone… you weren’t so lucky, the busses got too full and no more would be coming back to Gotham. You were stuck here with the brave and the evil.

You continued to help the hurt and helpless onto the bus, forgetting you still had a costume on.

You walked towards the GCPD, it wasn’t such a good idea as you were dressed in a Nightwing costume and walking the streets with crazy people on the loose.

As you were about to reach your destination behind you, you heard someone say, “Oh look, it the Blue birdie.” oh no.

They began to circle around you, they thought you were the real Nightwing. “Hey listen, pal, I’m not-“ you were cut off by him charging on you.

You had never been in this situation before and you had to admit it as really scary. You quickly moved out of the way. He feels to the ground as you didn’t move your foot in time and he tripped over it. “You’re going to regret that!”

“Hey-” you threw your arms in defense as he tried to punch you in the face, the structure that came to your gym class years ago was paying off.

You stumbled back and braced yourself for him to punch you only to hear a ‘thud’ and punching. You looked up and saw the real Nightwing in front of you fighting off the men who tried attacking you.

When he was done he turned around and helped you up. “ you shouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah I know, I was helping people on the bus and by the time the last ones were on there was no more busses coming back and I was left,” you said.

You watched Nightwing talk into his com and he turned to you and said, “we’re going back to the cave, to save the city.”


	8. Meeting vigilantes

You jumped across rooftops as you practiced your jumping. You leaped and ran, you were a street kid and all you wanted to do was live wildly and this is the only way you knew how to do it. You leaped onto a random rooftop when you heard voices.

“Red hood, Nightwing, robin and red robin what’s your location?” a deep voice asked.

‘The red hood, Nightwing, robin, and red robin? as in the vigilante?” you asked yourself as you stopped and listened for a second before you decided that it’s not good to creep up on people and eavesdrop, you’ve seen too many things to learn that this is something you didn’t want to do.

You turned around and went to jump to the other rooftop knowing you were stealthy enough to get away from whoever this was talking to the vigilante. As you turned you hit someone’s chest,

“What do you think you’re doing? Who are you? And how did you get up here?” the deep voice asked.

You backed away as you saw who it was, batman, “umm, I’m y/n l/n and I was practicing jumping rooftops,” you said nervously, you never got this scared but this was batman and he could easily beat you up or worse, “I’m sorry batman I didn’t mean to.”

You heard ‘thumps’ behind you. You whipped around and saw all the other vigilantes. You backed away and ran into the batman.

“Whos the pipsqueak?” the red hood asked which caused you to get offended and talk without thinking.

“Well at least I have manners and don’t look like an idiot,” you stopped as everything went silent. You began to quietly scold yourself. 

They all looked at you surprised, you didn’t look like the type to be brave enough to talk let alone speak up to a vigilante that killed people. Red hood walked closer to you and stopped right in front of your face, “what did you say?” he asked venomously.

You knew he was giving you a challenge so you leaned closer to him and said, “I said At least I have manners and I don’t look stupid.” you glared at him your lifetime on the street starting to show.

“I’ve never seen someone so brave as to talk to him like that,” you heard someone whisper and the rest all hum in agreement.

You and the red hood continued to look at each other before he asked, “what’s your name kid? And why are you out here?”

“My name is y/n l/n, and I’m practicing my roof jumping,” you said as you looked at him skeptically.

He looked at you up and down looking at your dirty and tattered clothes then asking, “where do you live kid?”

You made a hand motion that gestured to every part of Gotham, “This is where I live, I have no house,” you looked down as you said it not wanting to look at them.

Red hood took some money out of his pocket and said, “go get some food and go to a shelter or something,” he handed it to you and pat you on the back, “go and jump on the rooftops.”

You turned and ran and jumped leading to the next rooftop looking back and waving at the vigilantes that watched you.

You waited in an orphanage as the lady said someone wanted to adopt you, “y/n this is Bruce Wayne,” the worker said as she came in your room and got you.

You looked up surprised as you saw the one the only Bruce Wayne, “hello y/n, it’s nice to meet you,” he said with a small smile as he held out his hand or a shake.

You shook his hand and grabbed you stuff so you could go with him.

Once you got to the car you were meet with an old man, “hello miss l/n, It’s nice to meet you,” he said as he opened the door for you.

“It’s very nice to meet you too,” you said as you sat into the car where bruce got in next to you and they began to drive.

You pulled up to a big mansion, “welcome to our home, y/n,” bruce said as you walked into the manor.

You looked around in awe before you were cut off by Alfred saying, “I can now show you to your room.”

You followed him through the manor and you both were stopped as you heard guys fighting, “TT, Todd I will kill you!” a small voice yelled

“Go ahead demon spawn!” A deeper voice yelled in response to the other

“Guys can you please stop! Bruce and y/n are going to be here soon!”

“Sooner than you think master Grayson,” Alfred said as he walked into the room where they were fighting.   
All the boys turned and looked at you and stood straight, “hello Y/n I’m Dick Grayson,” the happier of the group said as he walked forward and gave you a big smile.

“hello, “ you said shyly while waving at them.

“Yes, and I’m Jason todd,” the tallest of them all said

“Tt, I’m Damian Wayne,” the smallest one said as he left the room.

“And I’m Tim Drake,” the one sitting at his computer and drinking coffee.

“Come on miss l/n you can socialize later,” Alfred said as he turned around and lead you out of the room.

“Bye guys,” you said softly waving goodbye knowing you would love this manor and you and the boys would get into a lot of fights especially you and the little one, Damian, but for now you were grateful to Bruce and his family for allowing you to stay with them.


	9. Twins! (Batmom!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne x reader (platonic) where Damian admits to the reader that he sees her like a mother + Bruce and reader bring 2 new additions to family, please and thank you + Reader is preggers with bruce’s newest addition and dami is jealous

You are pregnant that’s what the little test in our hand said two plus signs. You had only taken the test because it had been a while since you had your last period. You were excited yet scared, excited because you and Bruce had been trying to have kids of your own for a long time now. Scared because of how the boys are going to react especially Damian.

When you had finally gathered your thoughts you got up and exited the bathroom. You were started by Damian standing by the door.

“TT, y/n father wants you down in the cave,” he said softly

You gripped the test tighter in your hand not letting Damian see it as you tried to walk by.

“TT what are you hiding?” Damian asked trying to look behind you.

“U-u nothing Dami,” you said stutter in your voice as you gripped the test even tighter.

Damian didn’t believe you. He looked you up and down with squinted eyes. “TT, I don’t believe you,” he said letting you go anyways. He walked away but cast one last skeptical look at you.

You speed walked do down to the cave almost running into Alfred on the way down. “Ohh sorry Alfred,” you said rushing down to cave again. You reached the clock opening it and then running down the stairs.

“Bruce! Bruce!” you yelled as you finally reached the bottom.

He looked up and got up to see what was wrong. “y/n what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly grabbing you by the shoulders and looking you up and down.

“are any of the boys down here?” you questioned in a hushed whisper, looking around the cave.

“No, Jason, Tim, and Dick are on patrol and Damian is upstairs,” he said before asking confusedly, “why?”

You pulled the pregnancy test from behind you and said, “because of this.” you handed the test to him and waited for his response.

He looked up a surprised look on his face. “Are you sure y/n,” he whispered softly small tears that were barely noticeable started to form in his eyes.

You nod tears also forming in your eyes. You and Bruce had been trying for years before the boys came along to have a child of your own and it was finally happening. Bruce grabbed you by the waist and pulled you up for a passionate kiss.

After you two released for breath, he pulled you to his chest and spun you around like one of the cliché movies. He placed you down with a giant smile on his face and said, “I love you y/n,” kissing you softly again.

“I love you too Bruce,” you said softly kissing him. “But let’s not tell the boys yet, Okay?” you ask looking at his sternly.

He nodded understand why you didn’t want to tell them. “okay y/n.”

It had been a couple of weeks since you found out that you were pregnant you were 12 weeks along. you and Bruce were going to the doctor’s appointment for your ultrasound. After you found out about you being pregnant you and bruce called your doctor right away to schedule an appointment. This ultrasound was not to determine sex but to check up and see if the baby was doing well.

You were pulled from your thoughts as the nurse called out your name. “y/n Wayne?”

You and Bruce got up and began walking over towards the nurse by the door. Bruce shook her hand nice and professionally as always. The nurse took your vital signs and your weight she then leads you to the room with the ultrasound stuff was hooked up.

“Please take a seat Mrs. Wayne,” she said pointing to the bed. “The doctor will be in soon,” she said leaving the room.

“Are you nervous y/n?” Bruce asked not letting his own nerves getting ahold of him.

“I’m nervous and excited,” you said nerves coursing through you. You both stopped talking as you heard a knock on the door that signaled the doctor’s arrival.

“Hello Mr. And Mrs. Wayne, it’s very nice to meet you,” the doctor said shaking yours and Bruce’s hand. “So today we’re here to check up on the baby with an ultrasound correct?” he asked

Bruce nodded and said, “yeah that’s correct doctor.”

“Okay then y/n excuse me I must lift up your shirt-” he lifted up your shirt and grabbed a gel “-so I’m going to place this gel on your stomach and it might be cold.” he said applying the gel on your stomach and grabbing the ultrasound hand and placing it on your stomach to look at the baby.

“Oh this is certainly interesting,” he said in surprise.

“What?” you and Bruce asked in unison.

“Well do you see this body?” he asked pointing at a certain spot on the screen.

“Yes,” you both said again

“Well there seems to be another directly behind it, you can also hear two heartbeats.” he said looking up at you.

Bruce got up and came next to you and kissed you on the hand. You looked at Bruce and could see tiny tears gathering in his eyes and they were in yours.

“Bruce this means we’re having twins,” you softly whispered looking into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed you softly.

“I guess so my love,”

You and Bruce had just got back to the manor after being gone for a couple of hours. As you walked into the manor you were bombarded with questions from Damian.

“TT, where have you been?” Damian sees you.

“Well…” you dragged out as you looked to Bruce and he nodded knowing what you were asking him.

“TT, tell me!” Damian demanded.

“Well I and your father were at the doctors and-” you were caught off by the Damian.

“At the doctor for what!?!” Damian asked shocked

“Dami let me finish,” you said to him. You took a deep breath and said, “ as I was saying me and your father was at the doctors and he said I was pregnant with twins.” you finished with a smile.

Damian was silent which scared you. Damian got up to leave to his room

“Where are you going Dami?” you questions the smile fading from your face.

He turned and looked at you with a glare, “to my room,” he said his voice filled with jealousy.

“But Dami..” your voice faded as he left to his room. You jumped as you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“He just needs some time y/n,” Bruce said to you.

“I’ll just go see if he’s okay,” you said to Bruce.

He nodded and turned to walk away only to turn and say, “y/n he loves you he’s just too afraid to say it.”

You walked to Damian’s room and knocked on the door and said, “Dami can I come it?” you heard sniffling from the other side of the door.

“TT. yes,” he said.

You open the door and walked in and saw Damian on his bed.

“Dami what’s wrong with you?” you asked worriedly. you sat by him and hugged him bring him closer and kissing his forehead.

“TT. I don’t want yours and my father’s kids taking your time from me,” he took a deep breath and looked up and said, “they’ll steal your love mother and leave none for me.”

You looked at Damian shocked he called you mother. You were overjoyed.

“No Dami these babies will never steal my love for you! I love you so much Dami!” you hug him again and kiss his forehead again. “Dami don’t be jealous because I’m having twins, I love you so much and they will never replace you.” 

Damian pulled away from you with a small blush on his face and mumbled, “I’m not jealous mother.”

You laughed and hugged Damian closer kissing him on his head, knowing that Damian loved you and you loved Damian with all of your heart.


	10. Sick Day (Batmom!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If requests are still open can I send in one where batmom(reader) is sick and batfam takes care of her. Just generally fluffy and funny please. Thank you!

You woke up feeling pretty sick, you were coughing, sneezing and it looked as if you were a zombie.

When you walked down the stairs of the manor to the kitchen for breakfast Damian jumped out of his seat to see you, “ummi, what’s wrong?” he asks as he sees what you looked like, he then pulled you down and felt your head, “ummi are you sick?!” he began running over to Alfred and bruce saying, “ummi’s sick, we need to get her some medicine and a doc-” Damian was cut off by you coughing and saying to him,

No Dami it’s fine,” you sniffle and wipe your nose as you turn to bruce.

Bruce rushed over to you and began to say, “Y/n, you need bed rest,” he began pulling you back up the stairs to your shared room.

“No, Jason and Dick are coming over and I want to see them,” you said pulling away from bruce and sitting on the couch.

“Here is your soup miss Wayne and a blanket,” Alfred said handing you a cup of soup and a blanket.

“Thank you, Alfred,” you said placing the soup in front of you and sneezing into your arm, “can you get me some tissues?” you question.

“Sure thin-” Alfred was cut off my Damian running in with a box of tissues in hand,

“Here you go ummi,” Damian said handing you the box of tissues.

“Thank you, abn,” you said giving him a smile in which he returned.

You grab the soup and began to eat it. Once you were done you hear a knock on the door, “oh I’ll get it,” you jumped out of your seat on the couch and ran over to the door and flung it open to see Jason and Dick.

“Mom you look like sh-” Jason was hit in the chest by Dick.

“Shut up Jason,” Dick said as you laughed.

“I love you too, Jason,” you said pulling him into a hug as he also laughed. You and Jason both got along well as you two had the same sense of humor and when he was around before he died you lived as a young child on the street so you knew what he went through and how it felt to be in his position. You pulled away from the hug and turned to Dick and pulled him into a hug, “how have my son’s been? You guys haven’t been around in a while,” you said as you pulled away from Dick.

 

They both looked down guilty and said, “ we’re sorry mom,” they said in unison still looking down to avoid your gaze.

You lifted your hands and placed one on each boys face, “It’s okay boy’s, you’re busy and I know that and I’m just so happy you both are here,” you said pulling them both into a hug this time, “now come in,” you said opening the door wider and letting them in. Once they walked in you began having a coughing fit as you also sneezed.

“Mom you need to rest,” Tim said as he walked down to where you were standing handing you a glass of water to drink to help the cough go away for a second.

You take it from his hand and drank some, it stopped the cough while Jason brought you some cough syrup,

“TT, you’re one to talk drake, you don’t even rest,” Damian said with a snarl, he then comes to you and takes your hand and drags you to the couch where he sits next to you on the couch. “Ummi? Are you feeling better?” Damian asked as he placed his hand on your head to check your temperature.

“She’s not going to get better in one second you idiot!” Tim hissed at Damian.

“Why don’t you both stop? Mom’s sick and you guys want to fight?” Jason said sitting next to you and letting you lay your head on his shoulder.

“Yes, Jason’s right boys, y/n need peace and quiet,” Bruce said coming into the room with a cup of tea for you and picking you up and setting you on his lap as he ast down.

“Miss Wayne I made your favorite,” Alfred said as he walked in with your favorite food, “Miss Wayne first,” Alfred said slapping Damian’s hand away from your food. 

“oww, “ Damian said pulling his hand away from the plate and he glared at Jason as he laughing.” stop laughing you id-” Damian was cut off by bruce giving him a glare.

You wait for all the noise to die down before you ask, “can we watch a movie?”

“I don-” the boys were cut off by bruce saying,

“Yes we can,” he gave all the boys a stern look.

“Yeah sure thing mom,” they all said at the same time which caused you to smile.

Hours later you and all the boys were sleeping on the floor next to you looking so peaceful.

“Master bruce would you like a blanket?” Alfred asked bruce as he turned the tv off.

“Yes Alfred and grab you one too,” bruce said as ha made a spot for him and Alfred.

Once he was situated he gave you a kiss on the head and said, “goodnight,” to all the boys. He laid next to you and pulled you into his chest not caring if he got sick, all he wanted to do was be near you and all of the boys.


	11. A Death In The Family (Batmom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. I’m sorry. Batmom + jason where through whatever reason Jason and the boys ending up seeing her memory of Jason’s death and they see her scream and cry then just shut down. If you want to end with happiness that’s cool too

They didn’t know what was happening and neither did you. Being the mother of five children and even more that you considered yours that run around as vigilantes with your vigilante husband, there was bound something would happen to you.

You would have never imagined it would be this. You were trapped in your own mind the thoughts of seeing or finding out about your family’s deaths replaying in your mind. You couldn’t bear the thoughts then and you still couldn’t. They usually come back to you but it hurts more than any physical pain you could endure they were your babies. Knowing you couldn’t help them killed you.

The worst one of them all was the first time. Jason’s death. Your second son, your baby boy. The one you connected with in so many ways having grown up just like him. As the memories replayed this was the one that kept repeating the one that killed you over and over again.

No one knew what was happening to you. One moment you were fine the next you were passed out on the Batcave floor and hadn’t woken up in days. Everyone was trying everything they could think of to get you better and awake but nothing had worked yet but they would still try.

Jason was trying all he could. You may not have been his biological mother but he knew and knows that you loved him more than any other woman and person he’s known. He worked day and night until he couldn’t then would repeat the cycle trying to get you up and better. He became reckless on his jobs and ended up neglecting it so he could help make you better. He would do anything for you, you are his mother.

Everyone was worried as they gathered around you. You looked worse and could barely move. The only time you did is when it looked like you were crying and it got scary. They couldn’t help but worry the more the days went by the more Jason got out of control and the more you looked like you were dying, they all knew they needed to do something and do it fast because there may not be much time left.

They all worked as hard as they could. Bruce built a machine that would monitor your vitals and your brain activity. They found out you were having nightmares that put you in a state of grief and depression and scared you so bad it had you in a coma. They had no idea what happened or who did something to you to make you like this.

They brought in a specially made monitor that would let them see would you saw. They wanted to know what was causing this and they wanted to figure out how to stop it and fast. The boys all got you prepared for the monitor and Bruce got the machine running while Alfred worked on hooking you up to it, they worked as a team because they all love you and want you better.

“Hey, Jay it’s okay,” Dick said as he tried to comfort Jason the best he could. Everyone knew he was hurting more than anyone else. They could see how he looked and how he acted because of this.

“Sure it is Dick,” Jason said as he held his tears back and sobs of pain. He would never admit it but he had been crying for days. He needed you back.

As the machine was finally connected they watched closely watched what was happening. They were back in the cave when Jason, the second Robin, you second son had disappeared. Jason didn’t want to watch but he did.

They watched as you walked to the Batcave computer and search all you could to find Jason. They watched as you watched the videos of Jason getting beat by the joker as he hung from a hook, with tears streaming down your face.

“Jason….I’ll find you, I promise.”

You walked to the case that had Jason’s costume and his gadgets and caressed them softly. Day after day you did the same thing only sleeping when you passed out from exhaustion only for your sleep to be filled with nightmares of your son dying at the hands of that bastard clown.

You’d wake up and pretend everything was fine until you were left alone when you would cry and scream for Jason and then you would get back to trying to find him like nothing happened when you were alone, nothing in the world would stop you from looking for your son.

The boys watched the screen as their hearts clenched at the sight of you in pain. Jason was crying because, you, his mother was searching for him when he disappeared.

Bruce could barely watch because he knew what happened and what was going to happen. He hated when you were depressed because he couldn’t find Jason in time. He couldn’t protect his sons and he couldn’t protect you.

Jason walked over to you and took your hand in his as he cried, and softly whispered only for you to hear, “I love you, mama.” He felt you squeeze his hand and he couldn’t help but feel bad because of the pain he put you through when he did, but he knew that wasn’t how you saw it and you didn’t want him to see it like that either.

They all looked back up at the screen, you had finally woken up from passing out in the dream and you were beginning to walk down the stairs to the Batcave. They watched as the darkness of the cave surrounded you, the sound of your steps echoing throughout the cave. In their opinion, it looked like something out of a scary movie. Bruce knew what was going to happen and he couldn’t help but look away.

You reached the end of the stairs and looked at the monitor, Tim and Bruce stood in front of it as they watched a video sent to them by the joker. You watched the screen from afar and watched as a beaten and bloodied Jason struggled against the ropes that bind him to the hook that held him up as the Joker tortured him.

“Batman’s not coming for you,” the Joker said with his manic laugh, “He’s abandoned you.”

You could feel the anger bubbling up in your chest. The Joker was a liar, your husband didn’t forget about Him and neither did you. You were both looking for him and that bastard clown knew it. If you got your hands on him you knew you’d kill him.

You watched quietly until you saw the Joker look at the camera and talk about something dumb about how Batman wasn’t going to find Jason. Then the worst thing you could ever imagine happened. He set up a camera where you could see both Him and Jason. You watched as he pulled out a gun and shot Jason in the chest You screamed as you collapse to the floor, the bastard killed him

Bruce’s looked back from the monitor and ran over to you. “My love,” he hugged you closer and tighter and you grabbed his cape and clenched it. You buried your face in his chest, screamed and sobbed. You couldn’t bare the pain of your baby gone. He was your everything and he was adopted but you loved him like your own.

Every day you’d wake up and feel only grief or your lost son, he is your everything and now its gone your baby boy, your Jason was dead because of that bastard clown. Your little baby Jason, gone forever.

You jolted awake from whatever was holding you in your nightmare, tears streamed down your face as you thought about what you saw in your nightmares. You never wanted to lose any of them ever again and it killed you that you couldn’t protect them. You would gladly give up your life for the boys if you had to, they’re your everything and you’d give up anything for them even your life.

You looked up from your dazed state and saw your Jason. He had tears running down his face and he didn’t look too good. His eyes had big circles around them is skin was pale and he looked a little bruised. “Hey, my little Jay,” you said weakly with a small smile, your voice raw from not talking in the days that you’ve been gone.

You took the hand that wasn’t in his and lifted it up to his face in which he leaned into, he always did that when you tried to comfort him because you are his safe place. “Hi Mama,” He said giving you a small smile, that was all he could do he was hurting.

“I love you my little Jay,” You said running your hand over the ‘J’ that was scared on his face, “and I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, your brothers, or your father.” Everyone couldn’t help but cry at the sight, you looked so weak and almost dead and Jason, poor Jason looked like he was dying and they couldn’t do anything to help either of you.

“Mama, Its okay, I love you too, we all do,” He said giving you as much comfort as he could. He couldn’t let his mom feel like this. It wasn’t your fault for your family’s death, you should not be blaming yourself, and he would do anything to make you feel better. He reached down and wiped your tears away, “Don’t cry Mama,” He said trying to hold back sobs.

Bruce watched you two knowing this would be your last time together, looking at the monitor that had you vitals he could tell you were going to leave. He walked over to you knowing he couldn’t do nothing to stop it and gave you a kiss on the forehead “I love you, Mrs. Wayne.”

“I love you too Bruce,” You sad back giving him a smile knowing it was almost time for you to go. you just needed to say goodbye to your boys and you will. “I love you dick, Tim and Damian.” you looked at them with all the love in your eyes.

“We love you too, mom,” they said together and you couldn’t help but feel a bit better, they all saw you as their mother and it felt good. You loved them with all of your heart and nothing could change that. They were your boys, your everything.

You looked back at Jason and a final tear ran down your eye, “Stay safe, Jay, it’s not your fault, none of it is,” you felt yourself become tired and it as becoming a challenge to keep your eyes open the darkness was surrounding you and you knew there was no point in fighting it so you let it take you. The last thing you saw was Jason and the last thing you thought of was your sons and husband dying.

Jason watched as your hand fell from his face and you let go of his hand, the life leaving your eyes as you fade away from them, “No, Mama, Please come back,” He couldn’t hold it in no more and he started sobbing, “Please Mama,” His voice trembled and cracked, the pain he was feeling was unbearable, you, his mother was gone.

Everyone in the cave felt Jason’s sadness and their own. No one could believe you were gone. You couldn’t be. They all got second chances at life and you should too, you had to come back. You were their mother their everything and if anyone deserved a second chance it was you, their mother.

Jason cried on your chest, in denial that you were gone. He needed you more than anything right now. He couldn’t help but feel it was his fault. You were having nightmares of him and now you’re gone. He knew you wouldn’t want him feeling this was but he couldn’t help it.

“MOM COME BACK PLEASE I NEED YOU,” He screamed as his brothers pulled him away from your lifeless body.

As much pain as you’ve been through you might have died of heartbreak.


	12. No Sleep (batmom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm how about……Bruce and reader not getting any sleep because of newborn baby. Thank you colic. And everyone in the house but Tim is getting a little touchy from lack of sleep

You were finally peacefully lying in your bed and for once your husband was asleep next to you. You two never really slept next to each other at the same time because of ‘The Batman’ but with your newborn baby, you really needed the help.

You told him from the start that when you had the baby he needed to be there to help you and the baby. It was going to be had adjusting to having a small newborn around fussing when she/he was hungry, needed a diaper changed, or something along those lines. You had no idea how to raise a child and even though Alfred was there you told him that you and Bruce needed to bond with your child so he couldn’t do everything.

You really wanted some sleep tonight because you haven’t gotten any since you had the baby. You curled up to Bruce as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. It would be nice sleeping next to your husband without worrying about the bat and having to deal with the baby by yourself.

You groaned as you head the baby cry from the other room, “Bruce-” you shook him awake, “-the baby is up can you see whats wrong?” Bruce also slightly groaned as he got up, he hasn’t been this tired in forever, not even being batman made him this tired.

“Sure y/n,” He said as he walked out of the room. You couldn’t help but feel bad for everyone, the baby kept everyone up when they tried to sleep at night for the little hours they get. After about 10 minutes Bruce brought the baby into the room, he really wasn’t that great with children, who’d guess?

“Baby, I wanted you to see what’s wrong so you could get her/him to stop crying, not bring her to me,” you said a little annoyed if he can’t help you might as well do it yourself.

“I know but I don’t know whats wrong,” He said as he handed her/him over to you. You grabbed the pacifier from the extra supplies that you had next to you. You gave it to them and they happily began to quiet down. You checked their diaper to see it wasn’t dirty and began to rock them to sleep.

“See baby it’s not that hard,” you sad kinda rolling your eyes at him.

Bruce looked at you, “they must like you more because I tried that!.” He laid back on the bed next to you as you sat the baby in the crib that sat next to your side of the bed.

“Motherly instincts?” you asked him with a shrug of your shoulders.

He thought about it for a second, “I suppose.”

You laid back down on the bed, not even 5 minutes later you heard a herd of footsteps walk into your room. You looked up and saw all of your boys except Tim, he was probably still up anyways.  
“TT, Mom, can you even get the baby to quiet down?” Damian asked annoyed that he was woken up from his sleep by the crying child.

You could see how tired your boys were with the baby crying all the time usually when it’s time for them to rest. “I’m trying, I’ve never taken care of a baby, you guys were all older when I started taking care of you,” you said giving them a soft smile.

“Its okay, mom we’re just a little tired,” Dick said trying to make you feel better because he knew how you felt about them being tired.

“Yeah just try to be a little quieter (B/N),” Jason said tiredly as he walked to his room sleepily. “Oh, Bruce try to help a little more,” Jason called from the hallway knowing it would bother bruce a bit.

You couldn’t he but laugh a bit, Bruce gave you a look and you held in your laugh. The boys all left to their rooms so they could sleep for the little time they had left to sleep. You curled up next to Bruce again almost falling asleep when you heard the baby begin to cry again, you heard groaned throughout the house. Alfred would be in there soon.


	13. Moms and Anti-Hero? (Batmom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, may I request a batmom fic? If you don’t mind then can it be about batmom being friends with the Gotham city sirens? Only if it is alright with you

“I’m going, Bruce,” you sternly told Bruce Wayne who was the batman and also your husband.

“Y/N, you aren’t going, they could hurt you!” He exclaimed grabbing your arm to stop you from leaving.

You pulled your arm away from him harshly, “I’ve known them for years! They aren’t going to hurt me!” You yelled back at him as you grabbed your suit from the closet it was tucked away in. Way before you had met Bruce Wayne and got married to him, you were a famous villain among people, or more so an anti-hero, known for stealing but you gave the money to the poor. You were also famously known for being one of Gotham’s sirens always hanging with Harley Quinn, poison ivy, and Catwoman.

Bruce didn’t want you to go see them, it had been a couple years since you had actually seen them face to face and it was time you guys reconnected. “I’m going Bruce and you can’t stop me,” you said as you walked out of the cave, he knew you were right. He didn’t want to control you but he was scared for your safety. You were his everything and he didn’t want you to get hurt but he knew you could handle yourself.

You climbed to the top of a building you and the girls always hung out on. Somehow you all always knew when to go there. As you were sitting at the top of roof waiting for the girls to arrive you couldn’t help but not want your boys to come over this way or for the press to spot you around and somehow snap a picture of you. You just really wanted to catch up with the girls.

Your thoughts were interrupted as you hear the sound of three footsteps behind you and a small vine of a plant wrap its way around your leg. You turned around and saw your three favorite people. “Y/N!” you heard an excited yell come from Harley as she ran towards you and hugged you tightly. “How ya doing?” she asked still excited.

“We haven’t seen you in awhile,” Selina said as she walked toward you with a smirk, being seductive like always, she never did it on purpose it was just natural for her.

You took your mask off and with a smile said, “ it sure had been a while! But I’m doing great Harley how are you?”

“I’m doin’ good! Ivy and I are dating!” she said happily as she skipped over to ivy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

You couldn’t help but be ecstatic for them. Harley got rid of that abusive bastard clown and found someone that loves her truly and so did Ivy, they were a perfect couple, your best friends. You couldn’t help but smile widely as you took “I’m so happy for you guys!” you gave Harley and ivy a hug in which they returned. They’ve always looked cute together, ivy and Harley were very protective and ivy could sho Harley love she’s never known before and you couldn’t be happier.

Selina took her mask off and walked behind you and trailed her nails across your back, “sooo, Y/N still with Bruce Wayne?” she asked, you two kinda had a thing back then but not anymore.

“Yes I am, Selina, we’ve been married for quite some time now,” you said giving her a smile.

She took off her mask, “well if you guys ever break up you know where I’m at,” she said with a wink.

“Anyways, what brings you to see us?” Ivy asked as she walked over to you.

You sat on the edge of the building and all the girls following suit. “I wanted to come see you guys, its been years and I’ve missed you all,” you said truthfully.

“We’ve missed you too, Y/N,” they all said in sync. You felt Harley’s and Selina’s arms wrap around you and a plant wrap around your leg. They always welcomed you with open arms, they were really, truly very sweet. They’re like your home, they had taken you in, in the beginning, and now they’re still here no matter what.

You wiped tears from your eyes and said to them with a laugh, “you guys wanna got cause a little trouble?” you knew Bruce wouldn’t like it but it wouldn’t be that much trouble.

They laughed with you and got up, “The bat won’t like this,” Selina said giving you a knowing smirk.

“Not too much trouble,” you said pulling on your mask and leaping off the ledge.

As you finally got home from the night out with the girls you forgot to take your suit off as you walked into the Batcave, all the boys gathered around the batcomputer looking at a picture of you in your suit with the girls next to you.

“Who is she?”

“She’s been gone for so long..why is she back now?”

You head two of them ask while Bruce was scolding you in his head. You looked down and remembered your suit was still on and quickly yet quietly tried to leave as fast as you could. Alfred and Bruce were the only two who knew about you being A/H/N.

“SHE’S HERE!” you head Damian yell as they all turned around to you trying to run.

You heard them charge at you and bruce grab Jason’s gun before he could shoot. They were gaining on you and you know if you didn’t block their hits you would get hit so putting years of being A/H/N and training with Bruce, you quickly turned around and blocked Damian’s punch, jumped over Tim and swiped Dicks legs from under him. You ran over to Bruce and latched on to him.

“It’s your Mother,” Bruce said as he softly took your mask off. You could literally hear a collection of gasps from your children.

You gave them a big smile and an awkward wave, “surprise?”  
They all looked at you amazed that their mother was A/H/N. “Since when?” Dick asked

“As long as I’ve been in Gotham, So a little girl,” you said.

You watched Damian closely as he inspected you, “I want to know everything.”

This wasn’t how you expected them to find out you were her but you guess now was better than later. “Okay.”

You spent the rest of the night with your family telling them of your adventures of being A/H/N and how you became her.


	14. She Was your First Love? (Batmom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Moms and anti hero?

The next day after you had fully explained how you became A/H/N, Bruce wanted you to come on patrol with him. The only time he had ever seen you in action was years ago when you had first met The Batman and easily kicked his ass. You didn’t want the boys on patrol with you, they were too curious for you and you didn’t really do everything like they did because you didn’t listen to Bruce’s rules.

 

“So what are we doing?” You asked your husband, standing on the edge of a building looking down at Gotham. He always did weird things like this trying to make himself look mysterious. You never really understood why ‘heros’ liked doing that. 

“Catwoman is trying to steal a priceless necklace, we need to make sure she doesn’t get away with it,” Bruce said trying to be intimidating. It never worked with you. 

“Why?” you asked, “Why can’t she just have it? It’s not like anyone else is gonna wear it.” Bruce looked at you with his signature bat glare. When he was Batman it was like he was a different man but you never paid any mind to The Batman side of him. “Fine, I guess we could go after her,” you said with a sigh, all this work for a damn necklace. 

Bruce jumped off the building letting out his cape, gliding through the air, how dramatic. You’ve never seen the point in having things like that or maybe it was just because before you married him you had no way to get things like that. 

You followed him to where Catwoman was supposed to be. You caught sight of her and started running after her. ‘Damn she is fast’ you thought as you sped up to catch up with her, Bruce just a little further away. He grappled away for a second and somehow appeared in front of her causing her to collide with his chest. 

“You didn’t have to make her hit your chest,” You said glaring at him. 

Catwoman turned around to the sound of your voice and put on a seductive smirk, “Well if this isn’t just purrfect.” She walked slowly toward you a sway in her hips. Once she reached you she placed her fingers on your lips. “Patrolling with your husband now?” 

You didn’t like the fact that she was flirting with you in front of your husband. You knew she was never really over you because 5 years of being together wasn’t something you could just forget, you sure knew you never did. “Selina, not now,” you said pulling away from her touch. The feeling of her fingers on your lips was still very familiar but you were with Bruce and you have been for many years now. She was your first love but Bruce was your last. 

“Oh, so you haven’t told him about us?” She asked. You could tell she was a little hurt, she knew you too well. She turned around to Bruce and strutted over to him, “Well, Bat’s this fine woman that is now your wife used to be my fiance, I was her first love.” 

You could tell by the way Bruce moved that he was upset, You knew you should have told him. You knew someday Selina would tell him, it wasn’t that you were ashamed of her. You just didn’t want Bruce to feel threatened by her. She was always flirting and you couldn’t help but flirt back at times. “Selina, just hand over the jewelry and well be out of your way,” you said softly. You didn’t want to hurt her but you knew the dismissal of her would hurt. 

“Fine, Y/N,” she said softly as a frown on her pretty face as she handed over the stolen necklace. You always knew she never got over you and when you saw each other you knew it brought all of her feelings back for you. You had gotten over her but you still loved her as a friend, you never wanted to hurt her. 

As she went to leap off the building bruce went to stop her only for you to grab his hand, “Bruce just let her go? She won’t do anything for a while,” you said reassuringly. She was too hurt she’ll go and find comfort in the other girls where you knew they would help but also tell her why you did that to her. 

He looked at you softly, “Back to the cave.” you nodded your head and followed him back to the cave where you knew you two had some talking to do.

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Bruce asked as he took his cowl off. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “it never came up and I didn’t think it was that important.” 

‘Y/N your first relationship was a criminal and you were going to marry her!” He exclaimed, “How is that not important?”

“Bruce she was my first love and yes I was to marry her but she broke it up with me,” you said calmly, “I then met you a couple years later and then I fell in love with you.” 

You watched bruce calculate in his head, “If she was your first and then you came to me…that means I’m the last one?”

You gave him a big smile that said yes by itself, “Yes Bruce, that’s exactly what it means.” 

He walked over to you and cupped your face and planted a kiss on it. You two only pulled away when you head “eww, you two get a room,” from Dick


	15. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your family is sitting down for a family dinner when your home is broken into. In an attempt to help your children you (batmom) hit your head and get knocked out, getting amnesia. Bruce now has to figure out how to get your memory back.

You and your family were having a nice family dinner since you don’t get enough of those. The boys were bickering back and forth, like usual while you and Bruce were having a conversation. Alfred was just getting done with the food and was getting ready to serve out the plates. He was interrupted by a bang at the front door.

He walked over to the door and suddenly it was flung open with a loud ‘thud’ throwing him against the wall. Men in masks, with guns and other deadly weapons, ran in shouting telling each other to check other rooms. The last one picked up Alfred holding him down at gunpoint. The first man made his way towards the dining room where you all were seated.

The loud ruckus made you and your family get up from the dining room chairs to see what all the commotion was about. You were stopped by a man holding a gun saying, “You’re Bruce Wayne and we know you got money, lots of it in fact so you’ll show us if your safe or I’ll shoot your pretty little lady’s brains out!” He grabbed you turning you around, wrapping his arm around your neck pointing the gun at your head.

You didn’t put up a struggle knowing it wasn’t worth it. Your family could easily take this guy out but they wouldn’t want them to figure out they were the vigilantes running around, well these thugs were probably too stupid to figure out anyways.

Bruce calmly pointed toward the back room and said, “This way.”

The man that was holding you signaled more of his men to come into the room and make sure your boys didn’t escape. You watch four men run in and hit the boys with the butt of the gun making them fall to the floor. You felt anger building up but you knew your husband had a plan and he wouldn’t want you to lash out yet.

The man pulled you along as he followed Bruce down the hall to where the supposed ‘safe’ was, you knew you could easily take him out, he was sloppy, he wasn’t even holding you with a tight grip. You walked into the bedroom the thug looked around it, Bruce taking the opportunity to signal you with a nod.

You smirked slightly before you lift up your arm and read it back into his nose causing him to let you go and stumble back. Bruce launched forward grabbing him choking him until he passed out. You remembered the boys in the dining room and ran as fast as you could to help them.

As you ran in you saw the men that were holding Dick and Jason down and beating them up. Damian was yelling at the men telling them to let go of him and his brothers or else he’ll kill them. They didn’t listen to him and continued beating them. You, unable to watch this anymore, charged at them ready to beat them up like they did to your sons. You kick the one who held Dick down but got pushed into the one who held Jason down making him fall to the ground. Another one came in throwing you into the dining table causing the table to break and you to hit your head. The last thing you saw before you lacked out was Jason rushing over to help you.

You opened your eyes only to close them again from the bright white light and ringing in your ears. You slowly sat up and looked around seeing unfamiliar faces surrounding you.

“Master Bruce she’s up,” an older looking man said as he shook the other who was asleep in the chair next to you. His eyes fluttered open, his deep blue eyes looking at your (e/c) ones. Something about this man seemed familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“Y/n, how are you?” He asked worriedly as the older one went to go get the Doctor.

“W-who are you?” You asked not knowing what was happening or going on. “And who am I?” you were scared.

“Mom…are you okay?” A young boy, about eighteen or so asked you. You were confused why was he calling you mom? You couldn’t be his mother, could you?

“I-I’m sorry who are you?” you asked trying to push yourself farther away from these men who stood around you.

“She doesn’t remember us.” An even younger boy said sounding devastated. You looked around seeing all of their eyes on you, their faces looking familiar. The door opened and the old man came back in, a doctor trailing behind him.

He looked at his chart and said, “She has amnesia,” before the room broke out in questions he said, “she could remember but you need to give her time and introduce her to stuff slowly.” They all nodded slowly taking in what he just told them.

Months passed by and you still couldn’t recall certain things. You were still forgetful and couldn’t remember how or when you got amnesia but you were working on it. The people that were looking over your bed while you were in the hospital, were your family. You had learned that you were their adopted mother and you had been married to Bruce since before you adopted the oldest Dick Grayson. Things came to you but some you had to be taught again, and some memories you will never get back.

Today Bruce said he had something to show you. He took you to a grandfather clock, setting the time to 10:48. The clock opened to an elevator like thing and you went down. The elevator came to a stop and opened to an image of a cave. You started to remember some small pieces but after you saw a bat like a costume the images of your life together with Bruce hit you.

You remembered meeting Bruce, helping him become the Batman, marrying him, adopting all your kids and everything in between. “I remember..” you trailed off looking at Bruce in amazement. He looked at you with a smile to which you jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He twirled you around planting kisses all over your face, he couldn’t be happier that you remembered.

“You really remember?” Bruce asked, as in to be sure.

You nodded with tears in your eyes, “I really do, my love.” You then jumped up and down in excitement, “We got to tell the boys and Alfred.”

You both went back upstairs rounding up the boys and telling them that you remembered everything. The day was spent having fun and telling them about your memories, laughing at them. You and your family couldn’t be more ecstatic that you remembered them and that you were back.


	16. Clothes shopping (Batmom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batmom taking Transgirl!Damian shopping.

Since Damien came to you telling you that she felt like a girl inside rather than a boy you couldn’t have been more supportive. She told you she felt like this for awhile and now that she’s older she now knows she’s transgender and nothing is wrong with it. She also trusted you more enough to tell you how she felt and she knew you would be the best to understand.

When she had told the family, they didn’t believe her until she turned to you and started crying. You gave them all the bat-glare that was far worse than Bruces could ever be. They knew right away that it wasn’t a joke, you weren’t one to get mad at your kids unless it was very serious.

They had a bit of trouble calling her by the correct pronouns by eventually everyone had it right. She still wanted her name to be the same. She just wanted to shorten a bit to Dami.Everyone accepted her just the way she is. Right now you were getting ready to take her shopping for more clothes that she would like.

You and Dami got to the mall, walking from the car to the entrance of the mall. Walking into the first store you saw. “Do you like this place Dami?” you asked making sure she liked this place enough to shop for clothes.

“Yeah!” she said excitedly looking around the store grabbing what she wanted to try on as you grabbed a cart. You followed her around letting her throw whatever she wanted to buy or try on.

Once she was done you walked into the fitting room only for her to look at the women’s sign skeptical. “Mom…maybe I should..” she trailed off starting to walk to the men’s fitting room only for you to stop her.

She was afraid of going into the female fitting room because of transphobic people before. “Dami Wayne, you can go into the women’s fitting room and bathroom. I don’t care what others think and I’ll tell you, father, to try and do something about it,” you said pulling her back and softly pushing her forward.

You would not let your daughter feel different from everyone else because people were afraid of things they didn’t know. There was nothing wrong with her she was perfect just the way she is. You waited for her outside of the fitting room door.

She looked so happy when she walked out of the fitting room you couldn’t be happier, you baby was doing something she loved. She locked the happiest you’ve seen her in a long time. You watched her put in all the clothes she wanted and put back the ones she didn’t want.

As you checked out Dami stopped you, “Mom, Can we…get makeup? I wanna try it out but I need you to teach me…” she said slowly.

You looked at her with a loving smile, “Sure honey, I’ll try my best to help you,” you said in reply, heading out to go find the nearest makeup store for Dami. she is your everything and you would do everything and anything for her.

You walked through the makeup store trying to help her find the right color to match her skin tone. The makeup artist sat her down for samples and she bought the things she wanted. You were happier that she was happy. You would never judge one of your kids for being themselves, and you would never want someone else to and If they ever did judge your kids they would feel your raft.


	17. The Family Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is holding another Gala, You, his wife are getting hit on by another man but you’re oblivious to his flirting. Bruce and the boys go to intervene.

You and your family were at one of Bruce’s galas again, it seemed that Bruce had a one every other night. You were dressed nicely wearing your favorite dress. Your job as a mother to four children before they went to their fathers gala is to make sure that they’re are dressed appropriately and that they’ll act appropriately. You had a tough time getting Jason to wear his tuxedo, he was the only one who gave you trouble, the other boys had learned from past experiences.

When the Gala began you were next to Bruce clinging on to his arm. After coming to them so many times you get used to them. You just needed to be with him to greet the guest. The boys were in their places, you and Alfred had to watch them. You had to make sure Jason didn’t antagonize the others or the guest, while making sure Tim didn’t fall asleep in some weird place, like on a person. Dick was okay to watch himself for the most part except he flirted with many women which meant you had to watch out in case he started a fight with those women’s husbands.

Then there was Damian, he had to stay with Alfred at all times. The last gala that you guys let him roam around by himself he started a fight with his brothers, called a woman an old hag, gotten into a fight with the woman and her husband, and somehow snuck into the bar and gotten himself drunk. The hangover he had the next day was a killer one.

When the last of guest finished filling into the room and you greeted them, then went to go get a drink of water from the bar. You sat down at the bar looking down at your hands, thinking and waited for your water. You weren’t really the type for these types of gatherings they aren’t your thing but being married to Bruce Wayne it was kind of a must. Bruce would never force you to come to a Gala but you always came anyways.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by someone sitting in the chair next to you. You could tell that they were staring at you so you looked at the person. It was a man, you gave him a nice smile before grabbing your water that was placed down in front of you. Before you could get up and leave the bar the man called after you and making you stop, “So what’s a pretty lady like yourself doing at the bar all by herself?”

“Oh I just came here for some water,” you said raising the glass a bit for him to see. Talking to people was never really your thing, but you did it anyway.

“You could sit back down and I could be your company,” he said with a wink. You looked at him confused, every time he talked to you he gave you the creeps, but he was a guest here and saying no would be rude so you sat down.

You looked behind you and scanned the room for Bruce and the boys. Bruce was talking to someone and the others were doing their own thing except for Damian who was glaring at the man sitting next to you. You looked back at the guy who was trying to make conversation with you. A piece of hair fell on to your face and before you could pull it back his hand reached up and moved it for you, “I got it, beautiful.”

Your eyes widened as he touched your face resting his palm on your cheek, you pulled away from his hand. You were thankful that he was being nice but his hand on your face was a little too close for comfort.

On the other side of the Gala, unknown to you, Damian snuck away from Alfred to go see his father. He pulled on the sleeve of his tuxedo, “Father, there is a man flirting with Ummi at the bar.” Bruce looked down at Damian seeing he was serious about it and not trying to get him away from the conversation he had. He looked at the bar and saw the said flirty man with his wife. Bruce knew you would never flirt with someone, you couldn’t even tell when people were flirting with you.

Damian ran over to gather his brothers, the four of them gathered around Bruce while asking Damian what he wanted. “This guy is flirting with Ummi!” All the boys looked to where he was pointing and saw the man with his hand on your shoulder. They didn’t like what they saw. “Father, you have to do something!”

“Yeah, Moms so oblivious I bet she doesn’t even know he’s flirting with her,” Dick said causing Jason to snicker.

“The last time someone was flirting with her she thought they were just being nice and they asked her on a date,” Jason said laughing to himself, you really were terrible at picking up when someone was flirting with you. They looked towards the bar again and it seemed the man got closer to you, he was actually moving closer and closer and whispered something in your ear.

“We have to go get her,” Tim said stating the obvious.

Jason glared at Tim, “thank you captain obvious.”

“Okay it was fun looking at your mother being oblivious to this but it has gone long enough, I’m stopping it,” Bruce said jealousy and walked over to the bar the boys trailing behind him. He tapped the man on the shoulder bringing the mans attention to him, “Excuse me.”

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a conversation with a beautiful lady?” He turned around completely seeing Bruce’s intimidating figure towering over him and four other intimidating figures.

“I can see that you’re flirting with my wife,” Bruce sounded calm yet scary at the same time, you smiled at him.

“Bruce he’s only being nice,” You said getting up and giving him a kiss. You turned to the other man and flashed him a dazzling smile, “Thank you for the lovely conversation.” You took Bruce’s hand and started walking away from the bar, the man grabbed your hand to stop you. “Please let go.”

Bruce sent the man a threatening glare before growling out, ”Let go,” in his ‘Batman voice’ the man quickly let go of your arm. You began to walk away with Bruce missing the boys throwing threats at the man saying if he ever did that again that he won’t ever see the light of day again.


	18. Here Comes the big gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am a fan of your writings! Could I ask for a batmom and damian fic. Where damian is bullied and tells his brother. Then they go down to the school and nothing happens so they call in the “big gun” batmom. And then idk. I hope that made sense

Bruce always told Damian not to get into fights. Damian is very skilled in fighting but no one would expect for him to actually listen to his father when he was getting bullied. When he had told his brothers they thought he was joking. Damian was upset that they laughed and brushed him off. They only realized it was true when he got upset about them laughing.

They all went to his school to confront the bullies they did but they were taken into the principles where they were interrogated. They tried to reason with the school but they just wouldn’t listen so they had no choice but to call you.

Now here you are your back straight, shoulders wide, and a confident stride. You heels clicked through the empty school halls. When you walked into the principal’s office you held a fierce glare. All of your sons rushed forwards to tell you what happened but they quickly shut up when they saw how you were staring.

You looked at the principal angrily, “Why are you keeping my son’s here?”

“Mrs. Wayne, they came to the school threatening the younger children!” He said showing you a recording. “There was no reason for that!”

“Well if I remember correctly I can hear then telling them not to bully their brother,” You said so calmly it was scary, “And if I also remember correctly, and I do, My son Damian has already come here and stated that he was being bullied.”

He looked afraid to answer, you head him gulp before he lied and said, “I-I do not recall that incident.”

You were furious how dare he say such a lie, “I know you remember because I recorded the whole meeting, Now I also remember you said you were going to talk to the children but I see that didn’t work now-” You took a deep breath. You could feel that everyone in the room was nervous. Your boys were looking at you, they’ve never seen you so angry.

You turned to look at your boys, they thought you were going to be angry but you gave them a smile. You turned back to the principal. “Now, you will let my boys go free and if this situation doesn’t get resolved I will either have my sons retune to finish what they came here to do or I’ll school for every last penny.”

The man looked at you scared. If you sued and told Bruce the school would be shut down forever. “It will be handled Mrs. Wayne, I promise.”

“It better be, now let’s go, boys we don’t want to waste your time in a school so low,” you grabbed Damien and Jason’s hands leading them out or the room with Tim and dick following behind. You turned back around to give the man a glare before finally leaving.

When you got the car all the boys whooped for you, “Ma! That was insane!” Jason said loudly laughing.   
“Yeah, mom you looked scary,” Dick added with a big smile on her face.

“He totally was like peeing his pants,” Tim said as he sat in the car.

“Yeah thank you, mom,” Damian said as she gave you a faint smile.

“Thank you guys but that’s what he gets for calling in the big gun huh?” You asked with a smile as you started the car and began to drive back to the manor.

“Hell yeah,” Jason said happily.


	19. The Man in The Fish Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, batmom, Hold a costume contest for Your family and a few other Heros that work with them. You and Alfred are the judges as the others try to impress you two with poses and their costumes.

You and Alfred sat in the Batcave as they all used Zeta-Beams to get to the Batcave from where ever they were coming from. Young Justice and Justice league members poured into the Batcave.

It was weird to have so many superheroes in the same space, there was always something that needed to be saved by one or many of them. But today you had decided to invite all of them over for a costume contest. The ones who were available we’re now using the Zeta-beam to come to the Batcave.

It was funny seeing them all coming into the Batcave and instead of their regular costumes they were in costumes. You were surprised to see as many heroes as you did, there was, of course, your sons Damian, Dick, Jason, Tim. Your Husband, Bruce, and Alfred. Then there was Clark, Diana, Jon, Arthur, Roy, Wally, and Cassandra.

“Why couldn’t you let me a judge?” Bruce grumbled as everyone strutted around the Batcave in their very elaborate, funny but weird Haloween costumes. You had him dress up too so he could also participate with his family and friends.

“Because you need to participate with your family and friends, now go socialize,” You said shooing him away with your hands as Clark came over to you a smirk resting on his face.

“Kal-El,” you greeted him with a nod and a smile. It wasn’t unusual for you two to tease each other.

“Y/n, I see you made the ‘big bad’ Bat participate,” He pulled you into a hug making you squeal. You and Clark we’re good friends, you had known Clark before you had met Bruce. He loved teasing you and Bruce, you about Bruce and Bruce about you.

“Well Kal-El, You see the ‘Big Bad’ Bat isn’t as bad as he makes himself seem,” You said as He let you down. “He’s glaring at you now,” You told Clark as you caught Bruce’s eye. They had decided to dress up as each other so Clark was Batman and Bruce was Superman.

Clark chuckled and shook his head, “I can tell, he’s also whispering threats for me to hear.” You only shook your head at Bruce, this was how he usually was when other people even looked at you. He was way overprotective sometimes.

“You better go before he actually tries whatever he’s saying,” You said a grin stretching over your face. “The Batsuit looks good on you by the way!” you called out as he walked away towards your husband.

Arthur was in a fish suit, which you couldn’t keep a straight face while looking at him. Damian was in a clown costume to mess with Jason. He was dressed as Roy so he could mess with his Best friend who was dressed up as Jason to mess with him too. 

Tim was Ash from Pokemon, Dick was dressed up as a police officer in what you could only assume was a male stripper costume that pulled off. Cassandra was in a pumpkin suit because she really didn’t understand the concept of Halloween yet. 

Diana was dressed up as a Goddess which wasn’t really a costume since she was technically a goddess anyway but you went with it. Jon was in a pirate costume and you couldn’t help and gush on how cute he looked. Wally was in a speedy Gonzolas costume as he ran around the cave.

Oliver decided to come just to sit with you and Alfred to laugh at everyone else. “Jason stop shooting Roy and Damian with arrows!” You shouted as you heard Damian scream and Roy trying to rip the bow from his hand.

Keeping up with your family was way too much effort. You grabbed the bridge of your nose and signed before Alfred told all of them to get in line so you two could vote. “Everyone gets in line and no fighting,” Alfred said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone then got into a single-file line and you and Alfred grabbed your white cards that had numbers on it and began to vote. Each hero strutted around you and Alfred, Posing here and there acting as if they were walking down the runway. “I love you guys, you’re so weird,” You said as you laughed at Dick struck a pose.

Bruce just walked down the ‘runway’ muttering to himself. “Babe, you’re such a party pooper!” you yelled and he only glared at you.

“Well, you didn’t want me to help vote.”

“Too bad too sad!” you said as he got to the back of the line.

When everyone was done Alfred began to discuss the winner with you. “Mrs. Wayne, I think the winners of this should be Arthur,” Alfred whispered into your ear and you nodded in agreement. As much as he hated your fish jokes he came dressed as a fish just for laughs.

“That’s crap, mother!” Damian said as he marched up to you already knowing who won because Jon had heard you and Alfred. “My clown outfit is so good!” He pouted giving you puppy dog eyes that looked kind of sinister with his clown outfit.

“Yes, its good Damian but you’re dressed like that to mess with your brother,” You said patting his head and pushing him back over to the group.”The Man in the fish costume!” You called out smiling at Aquaman. “Arthur you won because the fish costume is really funny.”

He fist pumped the air and everyone congratulating him. Again everyone dispersed and began to talk to each other and just having fun. It wasn’t the most eventful Halloween for you and your big family but it was a relaxing one.


	20. Be Brave My little bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out what Bruce did to Jason (RHATO #25) You find yourself pissed off at Bruce. After that, you go to see your son before he leaves Gotham with Roy.

“I hate you!” You threw yourself at Bruce. You wanted to hurt him so badly that he’d never be able to recover but you knew you’d never be able to do it. The pain that you felt in your chest was unbearable, how dare he?

With as much force as you could muster you reeled your first back and punched him square in the jaw, the only thing you were seeing was red. He stumbled back letting out a growl. “How dare you put your hands on my son!? Our son?” The anger that leaked from your voice stung and it was clear as day you were beyond pissed.

A fire burned in your stomach, a boiling, hot rage ready to spill any second. Your fist stung but the only thought in your mind was, Jason, your baby boy Jason who grew up too fast. He didn’t deserve what he was given. The world was cruel and you couldn’t believe your husband, his father would hurt him like that

“He killed the Penguin for the world to watch and I specifically told him-” He was going to argue with you but you weren’t having it. The snarl that came out of your mouth was almost inhuman it shocked Bruce this wasn’t like you in no way shape or form.

“I don’t give a flying fuck Bruce!” You stormed over to him and he prepared for you to hit him but you only poked him in his chest. “This is my son! I grieved through his death! I’ve trained, raised, Loved this boy! You have no fucking right to touch him, put your hands on him!” you slammed your hands against his chest and pushed him back.

“As much as you hate to admit it, Jason Peter Todd, is your fucking son!” tears began to flow down your face. You husband had just beat your son. “You have no right to hit your sons, any of them! If you ever and I mean ever put your hands on any one of my sons for any other reason than training, you’ll regret it and I mean it!” Your voice cracked at the words you spoke, you never thought you’d have to ever say something like this to Bruce. Never in a million years would you think he’d hurt his own son like that.

“You don’t even treat the worst criminals like you did with Jason,” You said sick to your stomach. How could he live with himself after what he just did? “You don’t hit them as hard as you did him, You’re disgusting Bruce.” You could only imagine how Dick, Tim, and Damian would react to what was happening.

You turned away and began to make your way away from him. You felt him grip your arm forcefully, “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked his voice was rough. You ripped your arm away from him and growled.

“I’m going to see my son!”

“No, you aren’t!”

“What are you going to do? Beat me as you did to my son?” Once he didn’t reply you gave him a knowing look. “You can’t stop me from seeing my son, Bruce!” Your voice was loud as all the feelings you were trying to suppress rose out of you, how dare he think he can control you.

You marched out of the Batcave, leaving Bruce alone. Grabbing your Jacket before you left the manor, slamming the door as hard as you could behind you.

You made your way to were Roy had told you he had taken Jason. You couldn’t be more grateful to Roy, you didn’t know what Bruce would have done to Jason if he didn’t show up when he did. They would be leaving in a while and you wanted to see your son before he left Gotham. Bruce was driving Jason away.

You knocked on the door and Roy let you in, he gave you a tight-lipped smile, your face was red and tear stained anyone could tell you were crying. “Hey Batmom,” He greeted you using the nickname every hero used when referring to you. It was a joke made by Clark Kent but it ended up sticking.

You chuckled before embracing him into a hug, “Hey Roy, how are you?”

“I’m doing okay,” Roy replied as he leads the way to where your baby boy was laying, his arm in a cast and his ribs bandaged up. You heald back a sob, you hated seeing him like this. “I’ll leave you with him,” Roy said turning around about to leave only to be stopped by your hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for showing up when you did, Roy, I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t,” a tear fell from your eye and Roy gave you a sad look and another hug.

“You know I’ll be there for Jaybird,” He said pulling away and leaving you with Jason.

You made your way over to the bed Jason was on and sat beside him. You ran your fingers through his soft black hair, dried blood was on his face and a black eye was already beginning to form around his left eye.

“I’m so sorry, my sweet boy,” You said, tears falling from your eyes. You could tell it was going to take a while from him to recover from this physically and an even longer time mentally. If you could you’d take all the hurt Jason ever had in his life and make it disappear. He’s not a bad person, he does what he does to help others, why can’t Bruce just see that?

He stirred as you continued messing with his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he shifted to look at you, flinching when he moved on an injury. “Hi Ma,” He said a smile forming on his face, he was glad to see you. “I’m surprised the old man let you come see me.”

Jason wiped a stray tear off your cheek. “He tried to make me stay home but there’s no way in hell someone is stopping me from seeing my son,” You said placing a loving kiss on Jason’s forehead. Jason gave you a smile, love bubbling in his chest at your words. You were always there for him there everything no matter what anyone said about him.

He tried to sit up but your hands stopped him, “you need to rest Jason.”

“But mom-”

“No Jason, rest you’ll be leaving soon and I know it’s going to hurt like hell to get up and move,” You argued, you really didn’t want Jason to leave but you knew it would be for the best since Bruce is being crazy and probably looking for Jason right now.

“I don’t want to leave you, Mama,” Jason’s voice cracked, you two were so close and haven’t been away from each other for longer than a few days. Tears gathered in his eyes and he turned his head to look away from you.

You grabbed the side of his face being careful of the bruises and wiped the few tears that fell from his eyes. “I know, Jason, but don’t worry we can talk on the phone and we both know you’ll come home sometime,” You said giving him a reassuring smile, you had to be strong for your son who had been strong for too long. “Don’t get into too much trouble Jason,” You said sternly.

“I can’t make any promises, Ma,” Jason said in a joking manner but you knew it was true he always got into big trouble. You licked your finger and rubbed a small patch of dried blood off his face. “You have to clean up before you go.”

“I know, Mom,” In his blue eyes you could see all the sorrow in eyes. You leaned over and wrapped your arms around him and whispered in his ear, “Be brave my little bird.” He was reluctant to let you go but he knew he had too because Roy had come in telling you two it was time to go.

“Stay safe, Ma, and if Bruce gives you any trouble call me and I’ll come and kick his ass,” Jason said jokingly but you knew he would come back just to help you.

“We both will,” Roy added chuckling.

“You guys also stay safe,” you gave both Roy and Jason a pointed look, you knew they’d take care of each other. “I love you,” You said placing one last kiss on Jason’s forehead, “Both of you.”

Jason gave you a sad smile knowing this was the last time he’d see you in months, He held back tears and quickly wiped away the ones that slipped out. “I love you too, mom, bye.”

“Love you too, Batmom,” Roy added as he gave you a hug before you left. “I’ll take care of him, I promise,” He whispered so only you could hear.

“I know you will, Roy,” whispered as you patted his back before adding loudly, “Bye, Jason.” You tried not to cry as you shut the door behind you as you left, you were leaving your son because Bruce didn’t know how to control his temper.


	21. My Brave Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {RHATO #27} Jason finds out about Roy and so do you after Bruce tells you. Jason is banned From Gotham but after He has a nightmare He needs his mom.

The Manor was quiet, too quiet for Alfred’s liking. He could hear every creak and groan of the house setting, the silence was deafening. There was no one but himself through the whole Manor. There was no Jason, Dick, Damian or Tim, only Alfred, and the suffocating silence.

Bruce had stayed in the Batcave, barely coming up from it. He buried himself in his work to distract himself from the reality of his actions towards his son and his beloved wife. A very deep purplish bruise has made an appearance on his jaw from the punch you threw at him, a constant reminder of how protective you were of your children.

You, well you left the manor all together and you hadn’t been back in days. It was probably for the best Alfred thought. He’d never seen you as angry as he did when you confronted Bruce. He couldn’t deny he wasn’t as angry as well he just controlled his temper a bit better since living with Bruce for so long.

You were very protective of your children. Alfred knew that Bruce knew that and hell, all of Gotham knew that too. The only time anyone ever saw you lose your temper was when it came down to your family especially your boys, they had meant everything to you.

You weren’t one to pick favorites but everyone knew you had a special bond with Jason. It wasn’t because you favorited him over the others but it was because you had lost him first and grieved through his death for so long until he came back.

Sure, they all died which was a horrible experience all around but Jason had died for so long and then came back. You missed things with him that you didn’t with the others, you missed him growing up, things you can never get back. You missed showing him the love he deserves.

Your boys always got the short end of the stick on most things and you always wanted to be there to protect them, Jason especially. So when you heard of what happened you flipped out on Bruce but even if it was any others of your son you would have still flipped out on Bruce. He still had no right to lay a hand on your children.

Alfred heard the sound of his shoes clicking through the manor when he heard the sound of the front door slamming. He rushed to the door to see you quickly running up the stairs, most likely to grab something from yours and Bruce’s shared room.

“Mrs. Wayne! Mrs. Wayne, please wait a minute!” He called trying to catch up with you. You were about to open the door when he placed his hand on your shoulder. You slowly turned around to look at him and he gasped. “What happened, Mrs. Wayne?”

“Alfred, call me Y/N or anything but Mrs. Wayne,” you sighed, you were really upset at that last name at the moment. “As for my face, I got into a fight,” you said pushing the door open. Your lip was busted open, you had a black eye and your face was bruising up, it looked like you had been jumping which wouldn’t be an understatement.

Before you could do anything Alfred was in front of you examining your face. Alfred was always very protective of his family too so he couldn’t help but be worried about you. “Who did this?” He asked sternly. He was was like a father figure in all your guy’s lives even yours when you met Bruce all those years before he had adopted Dick and Became Batman.

You moved around him and opened your drawers and a bag and began stuffing them in. “I was out after Bruce and I got into that fight about what he did to my son,” anger leaked through your words. Alfred would never openly admit it but Jason was his favorite and what Bruce did to him was horrible.

“I was upset and reckless.” You ran a hand over your face. “I wanted to let off some steam so I went to Jason’s version of the Batcave and grabbed my suit that I used to go out in before he died and beat the hell out of some guys but as you can see they got some good punches in.” You gestured to your bruised up face.

Alfred was quiet as he thought to himself, you hadn’t been out as a vigilante since Jason had died and you only trained with the boys a few times so you had to be rusty. “You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse killed!” He said. “What would master Bruce think?” He asked more to himself than you but it didn’t stop the hateful words from spilling from your mouth.

“‘Master Bruce’ doesn’t seem to care who gets hurt, Alfred! He likes hurting people, his own family included! The real question is would he even care if I died or would he just move on and replace me?” Your voice rose with your final question. Your chest heaved with anger as you tried to calm yourself down and not lash out yet again. “I’m sorry, Alfred I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s alright, Mrs. L/n,” he said using your maiden name instead of the one that now replaced it. “When are you to return?” He asked hoping it would be soon but by the way, you were packing it didn’t seem to be soon.

“I don’t know, when my son comes back from wherever he is right now as his body is trying to recover for the beating he took,” you bit back the growl that threatened to leave your throat.

Alfred stood there for a while and played with his hands. It was tough for him to watch you pack your stuff, you had lived there for so long it was unusual for you to be gone more than two days. “Are you ever going to forgive him?”

You zipped up the bag that was full of clothing, you were staying in Jasons Batcave under the GCPD. “I don’t know Alfred, He ripped Jason’s insignia off his chest as if he disowned him. He thinks he can just decide when someone is his family and when they’re not. Jason didn’t even put up a fight and yet he still beat him where he couldn’t fight back!” You yelled. “and while a giant building was falling onto Gotham but all he cared about was hurt him.” You stood up and began to walk out of the door and down the stair.

“I understand Mrs. L/n-” He opened the front door and let you out. “Don’t become a stranger.” He gave you a sad smile and pulled you into a hug. He couldn’t help but feel sad, his family was falling apart right before his eyes.

You returned the hug and replied with, “Of course Alfred.” you turned away before calling over your shoulder, “As much as I’m mad at him, don’t let him get into too much trouble.” Alfred only nodded in response before closing the door as you left.

_______

It had been months since you had last talked to Bruce or even stepped foot in the manor. Bruce had tried to get in contact with you but it was fruitless. You were ignoring him both when you were on your own patrol and in your daily life.

Your phone rang and you picked it up expecting to see Bruce calling but found it was Alfred. It wasn’t unusual to see Alfred calling you but it was when it was almost three in the morning, the last time he called you this early was when Jason had died.

Panic had already set itself in your body, your heart was pounding when you pressed the answer button. “Hey, Alfred what’s up?” You asked trying to keep your nerves from showing. ‘Please don’t be bad, please don’t be bad.’ you chanted in your head, your palms were beginning sweat.

“Mrs. L/N, Roy Harper had died,” Alfred breathed out. Oh god, your son’s best friend was dead, you loved that boy as if he was your own. You had met him when he was with Oliver when he was younger.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, along with Wally and others,” Alfred said gravely.

“Thanks for telling me to talk to you later.” You rushed out not wanting Alfred to hear you crying over the phone.

“Of course, Mrs. L/n,” He replied ending the call with you knowing that you need some time to register what he had just said.

Tears gathered in your eyes as the memories of the two boys played into your head. They were so close to your own sons and you couldn’t believe it. ‘Oh god, what about Jason? Whos going to tell him?’ you asked yourself as sobs racked your body. Everything in your life was a mess.

“I know you don’t want to see me but I wanted you to know I told Jason about Roy,” A voice sounded behind you. Before you even turned around you could tell it was your husband, Bruce Wayne.

You turned around and ran into his arms, as much as you were still pissed about what he did you needed some comfort in your life at the moment. Your life was like a never-ending rollercoaster. His hand rubbed soothing circles around your back, it calmed you down after years of him doing that.

“How’d he react?” You asked softly, your voice muffled by his suit. You wished you could be there for your son when he found out about his best friend but you didn’t know if you could hold it together yourself.

“He was pretty calm about it,” Bruce said as you pulled away and gave him a confused look. That didn’t sound like Jason and you knew damn well it was an act. “I need to talk to you about you parading around as y/v/n.”

You sighed before pulling away from completely. He never knew the right time to bring things up. You wiped the tears away from your eyes. “I’m doing the work my son was doing, I’m helping Gotham the way he was before you kicked him out.”

“You’re setting a bad-“

“You beat your own kid so you have no room to talk Bruce, if you want a say in what I do you better run me out like you did Jason,” you practically growled at him.

“Your way of doing things aren’t working anymore Bruce, face it, your son was right,” you shook your head turning away from him.

“Y/n, I don’t want our kids to think they can just parade around and do whatever they’d like,” Bruce let out an aspirated sigh.

You rolled your eyes for the worlds greatest detective he sure was stupid. “And you want to keep them under your wing by fear? That may work with your enemies but they aren’t your enemies they’re your sons and you don’t get to ban them from there home or beat them.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Jason texted me.”

Bruce let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “When will you be home?”

“When my sons are welcomed back and as okay as they can be with all the trauma they’ve endured through the years.” It was hard saying those things to Bruce but he had to know. “I’ve stood with you through a lot, Bruce but I can’t keep siding with you when you hurt my boys.”

“Y/n, if you come home we can work this out everyone misses you.”

“And I miss my sons but I can’t keep crawling back when you say things like that, fix your act and then we’ll talk, goodbye Bruce.”

_______

“You will fall someday. Every bridge you’ve burned will leave you stranded on an island of regret. Every choice you’ve made will surround you, hideous in their shame and merciless in their consequence. You will end how I did: alone, and betrayed.” Jason looked at his younger self. He knew it wasn’t real but he couldn’t help but snarl at the younger Jason Todd in his torn Robin suit and himself beaten and bruised from the Crowbar that had hit him again, again and again. 

“Heroes don’t fall.” The little Jason Todd whispered though he couldn’t quite hide the slight trembling in his hands. He was chilled to the core by the sound of his older self’s voice, it was full of shame and regret but it was also masked with anger and fear.

 

“You are no hero,” Jason said looking away from His younger self. He couldn’t stand to see his younger self. “Maybe when you were young before you died, but now? Now you are a criminal destined to die along with no family.” unshed tears in his eyes.

“What about Bruce?” younger Jason looked pleadingly into the eyes of the older version of himself. Bruce was his role model, he was grateful to him for taking him off the streets and he is his father.

Jason only chuckled and slid down the cell wall with a shake of his head. “That bridge was burned when we were raised from the dead.”

“Why didn’t you go see him?”

“I tried, I pleaded for Bruce, believe me. I dug my way out of the grave calling for him, but all I was met with was nothing, I lived on the streets when Talia found me,” Jason sighed remembering what he so much wished to forget. “It was so Dark.”

It was silent for a moment before younger Jason began to speak again, “Do you fear the dark?”

“I fear what the dark has done to me,” Jason said shuddering at the thought that coffin that felt almost as if it had suffocated him. His fingernails ripped off as he tried to claw his way out gasping for air. It was such a terrible feeling like his lungs were on fire and the pain in his hands hurt as he made his way through the wood and dirt finally reaching the surface and getting fresh air.

It was painful breathing for the first time and oh god did he want to stay dead. He came back unnaturally, walking around mindlessly until Talia pushed him into the pit and then everything was a glowing green. The thought of that pit made his stomach turn and bile rise into his throat, god he did wish she would have just listened to her father and killed him. Just thinking of that shade of green made his skin crawl.

“You’re not a monster, you know?” Robin made his way over and sat next to Jason and gave him a little smile. He was bloodied and bruised but he still wanted to make himself feel better.

“I was always naΪve,” Jason whispered looking away from the small boy he once was. “I came back to Gotham labeled as a monster by everyone. Bruce doesn’t believe in me, Gotham doesn’t, no one does.” It was painfully hard for him to look at the much smaller frame of himself, to see the boy he once was in front of him and not being able to help himself. If he would have listened would it have turned out differently? He always wondered what would be different if he wouldn’t have gone to find his so-called Mother.

“There was always one person who believed in us,” Robin piped up once again breaking the silence, looking up to Jason. Jason just gave him a questioning look waiting for him to finish his sentence. “Mom, Y/n always believed in us no matter what we did.”

“Yeah you’re right, kid,” Jason replied running his hand through his hair. Slowly the walls around the cell began to melt away. Jasons’ eyes darted around quickly wondering what was happening. He reached his hand out to grab the small robins hands as he was getting farther and farther away.

“Please take me with you!” Robin screamed trying to grab Jason’s hand, “Please!”

Jason couldn’t grab his hand but he was consumed into a dark room before he shot out of his dream. His heart was pounding and sweat dripped from every inch of his body. His hair was drenched in sweat as the dream replayed over into his mind. Just another time he couldn’t save the younger him, another time he couldn’t save himself. Another example of how he couldn’t save anyone, not even his best friend.

He bolted from his bed and grabbed the duffle bag that held all his clothing and gear. He didn’t want to stay in this cheap motel, he wanted to be home in Gotham in your arms. As much as he hated his family he missed them so much. He wanted to be in your arms but his so-called dad banned him from ever going back.

“He’d know when my feet his Gotham soil but I don’t care,” Jason thought to himself as he put his boots on.

Jason pulled a black shirt over his head and threw the motel door open. It slammed against the wall behind him. His hand went to smooth through his hair but he felt nothing, he remembered he had shaved it off and now it was just a buzz cut now.

His feet thudded against the ground as he began sprinting in the direction of Gotham. He ran as fast as his feet took him, he was going to Gotham to see you even if it meant getting hurt again. He’d do anything for his mother.

______

Jason threw the door open. When you and he got in touch every so often you told him where you were staying and what you were doing for Gotham. He loved you so much and it just filled his heart with joy and love knowing you cared about him enough to do that.

“Mom, are you here?” He exclaimed as he threw his bag against the floor and made his way through the place, he knew it like the back of his hand. He pushed a door open and saw you slumped against a chair staring blankly at the screen.

You pulled away from the computer and stared at Jason. You recognize his voice but when you came face to face with him you were confused. You couldn’t match the face with his voice. You stood up and walked over to him and cupped his face with your hands, he leaned into your touch.

“You shaved your hair, Jay,” You started pulling him into a hug. You’d miss his hair but you’d get used to this hair now. It almost felt foreign to hold him, you missed him so much. “How are you holding up, My Brave Little Bird?”

He pulled away from you and you could see the tears in his eyes. You hated seeing your boy cry but he needed to if he really acted the way Bruce said he did then he hasn’t grieved yet. You pulled him back towards you where he hugged you tighter and cried in your shoulder.

“I can’t…” Jason’s voice cracked as he tried to explain to you. You just rubbed his back soothingly, you held back your own sobs just thinking about poor Roy and Wally but you knew they put up a fight with whoever got to them.

“It’s okay, baby, its okay just cry it out,” You said into his hair.

When he pulled away his eyes were red and puffy. You wiped his eyes and placed a kiss on his head as he stopped crying. You grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly. You could see the dark circles around his eyes, he hadn’t been sleeping.

“Nightmares?” You asked softly, he was most likely here because he had one or many.

“Yeah, you can always see right through me, mama,” He replied giving you a tired smile.

You pulled his head onto your chest as you laid down on the makeshift bed you had installed. Jason had always fallen asleep on you like this, you knew it would get him to sleep. “Sleep, Jason.”

“What about Bruce?” He asked drowsily, he was already falling asleep.

“I’ll deal with him, you just rest, baby,” You said kissing his head as his soft snores filled the room. You knew Bruce was going to be upset but Jason was more important than him and right now Jason needed his mother.


	22. Overprotective much? (Batsis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f you are taking requests, can you write one where the batboys and bruce get really protective over batsis once they find out she is dating Connor Kent?

You had just walked into the manor from your date with Connor Kent, you had been dating him for months in secret you didn’t want your family to know. you tried to sneak into the manor. You know it wasn’t going to happen because they are vigilantes but you can try. You sneaked through the front door and up the stairs, but when you got to your room the lights flickered on and you saw your brothers, Bruce, and Alfred.

“Hi, guys,” you waved at them with a smile that said you knew you were caught.

The boys all gave you a ‘look’ that could make children cry. “What were you doing out so late, young lady?” Bruce asked.

You looked at the clock that hung on the wall, “It’s only 10, dad,” you replied taking your jacket off and throwing it on Dick because he was sitting on your bed.

Dick through the jacket off and stood up, “that’s not the point young lady, you were out without telling us and it was with-” he was cut off by Jason.

“With Connor Kent!” Jason got up and walked forward grabbing your shoulders, “Nope you can’t date him.”

“Why not??” you asked confused, you knew how Connor was but with you, he was different, he was caring and compassionate, he wanted the best for everyone but he just had a hard time showing it.

“He’s no good,” Bruce said folding his arms.

“Dad, he is, he’s kind and very sweet,” you said only to be cut off by Damian.

“TT, he’s not, sister.”

This angered you to the fullest as you finally blew up, “He’s more that you think! He cares about me and I care about him and if you don’t like it well then that’s your fault! He’s different with me but he doesn’t show it to you guys! Please get the hell out of my room!”

Your family looked at you in surprise, you’ve never lashed out like this about anything. Your chest was heaving and your face was red with anger. They had no right to judge Connor, if that was the case you could judge all of them the same way. “If you guys want to judge him like that then he can judge you all for worse. Don’t be hypocrites,” you hissed out.

Your brothers all looked down ashamed, “Miss Wayne is right, you guys can not judge him on actions we’ve all done horrible things,” Alfred said as he walked out of the room.

“Yeah, we’re sorry y/n,” Dick said as he pulled his brothers out, “we’ll still need to have a talk with him!”

After they left it was only you and your father. You sat on your bed and waited for him to talk. “What do you want, father?” you ask.

“y/n, I do think you would be best for him but you so need to be careful with him he’s different,” Bruce replied softly trying not to make you angry again.

“We’re all different father,” you said as he pulled you into a hug, he never hugged you unless he wanted to say sorry or he was worried.

“I know we are, I just want you to be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said letting you out of the hug, “You know what I mean by different, but I know he’ll treat you well or I’ll kick his ass and I’m sure Clark will, now next time you got out with him, i need to know and I need to have a talk with him,” Bruce said as he walked to the door.

“Okay fine, father, goodnight,” you said as you laid on your bed.

“Goodnight,” Bruce said as he closed the door.

You took out your phone and texted Connor ‘the family wants to interrogate you even if they know everything about you’

‘When?’

‘Umm, the next time we got out, is that fine?’

‘Yeah, that means tomorrow’

‘It does, not I need to sleep, goodnight Connor, I love you’

“I love you too, y/n, goodnight’

You turned your light off and put your phone on the nightstand. You had a big smile on your face, Connor made your heart flutter and butterflies to appear in your stomach. You love him a lot and you know your family will love him so you don’t need to worry.


	23. cuddles and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute lesbian batsis with gf. just cuddles and kissing.

You walked through the manor with y/gf/n right behind you, she was visiting you and your family because you had just came out as a Lesbian to you family and they wanted to meet your girlfriend over a family dinner. Your family accepted you with open arms and a pat on the back. They were happy that you had finally came out as a lesbian to them, it shows that you are comfortable with them.

Anyways you and your y/gf/n walked upstairs and into your room, where you pushed her onto the bed and laughed, “So how do you think it went? How do you like them?” you asked her, wanting to know what she thinks.

“Well I think it went well, and they are almost exactly like you described but they are a little nicer,” She said sitting up to pull you down with her.

“That’s only because you’re here,” you whispered softly giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When you two pulled away she giggled softly.

“You’re so cute, y/n,” she said softly cupping your face and giving you a kiss on the nose.

“Only cute for you, my love,” you whisper softly causing her to blush and try to look away so you wouldn’t see.

“Aww, baby! Don’t hide your cute face from me!” you said with a laugh. You softly grab her chin and guided it to look at you, “you’re so damn beautiful, don’t hide your perfection from me.” she only blushed more. You give her several kisses on the lips before you began to kiss all over her face.

“I love you so much, Y/n Wayne,” she said with a giant smile on her face.

“I love you too, baby, now come closer so we can cuddle, my love,” you said pulling her into you. She was very warm and just comfortable. She nuzzled into the crook of your neck as you laid your head on her’s. You kissed her on the head and then said into her hair, “my family loves you by the way.”

She looked up at you and asked, “How do you know?”

“Because I love you and they way they were so nice and supportive,” you said looking down at her and give her a kiss.

“ I love you too,” she said snuggling further into you, trying to get as close as possible.

She quickly fell asleep in your embrace. You looked at her as she slept, she was so beautiful when she was beautiful, she was like an angel. Your thoughts of her were interrupted as you heard ‘awwing’ from the door.

You looked up and saw your brothers, “get out before you wake her up!” you whispered loudly trying to ‘shoo’ them. You gave them your dad’s famous ‘bat glare’ when she began to stir, “get out or I’ll kill you guys,” they quickly shut your door and left, you sounded like you were playing but they didn’t want to find out.

y/gf/n whispered softly as she woke up, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“I did.”

“They sounded scared of you y/n,” she said looking at you with a smile.

“That is because they are,” you whispered out causing her to giggle softly.

You gave her a quick kiss on the lips before you laid your head back down on hers where you two fell asleep. You were so happy to have her, she is amazing, kind, sweet and she makes you feel so loved you wouldn’t want anyone else.


	24. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batsis x catwomans sidekick? I don’t actually know a plot but a lot of people make sidekick for catwoman and then pair her with a Robin but why not do one with batsis

you were out and about, jumping from roof to roof and grappling to other buildings as y/h/n. You just got off of patrol and you told your father that you wanted to roam around for a while longer to see if anything was going to happen tonight. He agreed and let you wander out into Gotham but only if you had your com, which you did.

Now you weren’t really just going to wonder Gotham you were going to see kitty, she was Catwoman’s sidekick. You two had a connection that you really couldn’t explain. When you two first met, it was when she was almost killed by some thugs. She had a very different personality, it was similar to Catwoman’s yet it had a twist when she fought it was with ease and strength, she laughed wholeheartedly, she was more about dignity than being seductive,.she was a sensitive girl in a cat suit.

You quickly grappled to yours and her spot, it was this tall building where you like to hang out on when you’re by yourself but now that you met her you wanted her there with you. With one last quick swing, you landed on your spot behind y/gf/n.

“Hello, my kitty,” you said as you wrapped your arms around her shoulders.

She turned around with a cute little shy smile, it always made her blush when you called her that. “Hello, my little bat,” she said giving you a kiss on the cheek.

You unwrapped your hands and sat next to her, your legs dangling off the edge as you listened to the sound of the sirens. You grabbed hold of her hand as you sat down, she was so cold. You took both hands into yours and rubbed them over her’s. “You’re freezing kitty,” you said worriedly as you removed your hands and then took your cape off, “Here wrap yourself up.”

She tried to push the cape away only for you to wrap it around her, “No, little bat, you need it for your costume.”

“I don’t, I have plenty more in the cave, kitty,” you reassured her with a small smile. You reached over, turned her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I love you, kitty.”

She gave you a small smile with a blush and turned her head to give you a kiss on the lips, “I love you too, little bat,” you two sat there for a moment after she pulled away, sitting comfortably in her embrace. “So when are we telling your family about us?” she asked softly, looking into your eyes.

“It’s up to you, kitty,” you replied pulling her down next to you so you both could look at the stars.

“They look so beautiful y/n,” she said in awe, this was the first time you’ve looked at the stars from up here with her.

“They are, but they’re not as beautiful as you, y/gf/n,” you said as she rested her head on your chest and wrapped her arms around you,

“You’re so cheesy, little bat,” she said looking up at you and kissing your jaw.

“Only for you, my marshmallow kitty,” you replied kissing her nose.

She only giggled and looked back up at the sky. Your cape was wrapped tightly around her and so were your arms, securing her tightly in your embrace. You wouldn’t want anyone else laying next to you wrapped in your arms but her, because god are you in love with her and nothing, could ever change that.


	25. Same Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the batsis (reader) is bisexual and announced it at a public speaking when she brings out her girlfriend.

You paced your room, you had a very important public speaking today, it wasn’t really yours but you were the special guest. This was very important, your family and many others would be there and you were very scared. You continued to pace the room reasonable and unreasonable ‘what if’s going through your head.

You walked over to your closet and picked out an outfit, not something too fancy yet not casual. You finally found your outfit as Alfred knocked on the door and asked, “are you ready Miss Wayne?”

You turned back and looked at Alfred with your outfit in your hand, “almost, just give me a second,” you walked over to your bathroom to change. Once you were done you walked out of your room and out of the manor to where Alfred was waiting in the car to drive you to the place you will be talking.

“Miss Wayne you’ll do great,” Alfred said as he looked at you through the rear view mirror.

You looked at him with a nervous smile and said, “Thanks, Alfred,” you looked down at your hands your nerves slightly calming down as Alfred begins to drive.

Once you get to the place that you will be speaking your nerves begin to come back to you again, “Alfred will the family be here?” you ask looking at him worried.the family didn’t know about any of this, only Alfred did and he only knew the big announcement you were going to make.

“Yes they will, Miss Wayne but no need to worry they will still love you,” Alfred said giving you a small smile.

You gave a small smile back as your nerves started to calm, “Thank you, Alfred, I don’t know what this family would do without you.”

You and Alfred stopped talking as the announcer said, “please also give a special welcome to Y/n Wayne,” the crowd went quiet as you walked out. They would have never guessed that a Wayne would be here talking about the LGBTQ community, the Waynes are all sexy, hot, and really just all out irresistible who could think a Wayne was anything but straight

You looked at your family out in the crowded as they gave you confused looks that asked what are you doing here? But you ignored them and asked, “Hello everyone, how are you?” the crowd remained silent when one yelled out,

“What the hell are you doing here?” the one who yelled out got a lot of ‘yeah, what are you doing here?’ people who were curious.

“Well, I’m here to tell at the homophobic people and people who don’t support gay marriage or any of that,” you paused as people cheered, “ I want to tell you all that I support the LGBT and I want the best for all of you!” cheers erupted all around as people clapped.

You paced and looked at Alfred. He smiled and nodded for you to continue as the crowd died down, “this is also a huge announcement,” you paused as the crowd cheered you on to continue, “well I’m a bisexual, and I know some people don’t count me as a member of the LGBTQ but I just wanted for you to know that.” you walked over to the other side of the stage.

You looked at the love of your life and said, “this, lady and gentleman, is my beautiful girlfriend-” you were cut off by people cheering, cameras flashing and whooped for you, “yes this is my girlfriend and nothing no homophobic person can say will change my mind on her, I love her so much and she’s the love of my life and nothing nobody can say or do will change that not even my family can pull us apart.”

You looked out at your family and saw them smiling, they didn’t care about your sexuality they love you no matter what. You looked back at your girlfriend and said, “this is my love, and I will protect her no matter the cost,” you paused and said, “I promise that one day I will marry her…i swear she’s my soulmate-” you pulled a small promise ring out of your pocket that was diamonds and put it on her left ring finger, “-I will marry you one day, baby,”

y/gf/n pulled you into a passionate kiss and said, “I love you so much, baby.” she looked deep into your eyes as she said it, she loves you so much and you know that.

“I love you too, baby,” you replied softly kissing her again, you love her so much, so much that you couldn’t explain the love you held for her, she is your one and only and nothing can change that, “goodbye everyone! Have a wonderful day, Gotham!”

You walked off stage with y/gf/n only to be yelled questions about your relationship. You only pushed past them to get to Alfred and your family

“Hey guys this is-” you were cut off by Jason

“y/gf/n yeah we know, it’s nice to meet you,” he said holding his hands out for her to shake.

“It is,” your father said with a small smile, looking at y/gf/n with a fondness.

“I’m happy for you y/n,” Dick said giving you a giant smile and getting yeah’s from the rest of the family.

“And if anyone tries to hurt y/gf/n, y/n I will kill them because if she matters to you, sister she matters to me,” Damian said as he gave you a little smile.

“That’s true, y/n we will hurt whoever says anything about or to you both,” Tim said with a little smile as they all got into the car.

“Thank you all,” you said giving them a smile and looking at y/gf/n, “I love you so much,”

“I love you too, baby,” she replied kissing you softly.

You dragged her to the car where your family was. They all loved her, accepted you for you and loved you for you and now it was time for her to have a day out with your family.


	26. Driving lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred tries to teach you how to drive

You were sitting on the couch when Alfred walked into the room, “Miss Wayne, you are old enough, would you like to learn how to drive?” he asked as he stood in front of you and the tv.

You looked up at him, confuse, and then said, “I already know how to drive though.”

He sighed and rubbed his head, “I mean normally, not driving high speed down Gotham in a tank,” he continued to rub his head before looking down at you, waiting for your response.

“It can’t really be that hard,” you said as you thought ‘how can driving the batmobile and a car be different?’

“You and your brothers are the same, which means you will be surprised,” he paused and turned away, “come now miss Wayne.”

You got up from the couch and turned off the tv. Ou turned and followed Alfred to the garage where he got the car and you got in. Alfred drove you to an abandoned parking lot away from Gotham.

“Okay, miss Wayne now it’s time to switch spots,” he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out and switched with you. “Okay, miss Wayne this is the break and this is the gas,” he pointed at the two petals at your feet, “now miss Wayne, what do we do next?” he asked as watched you.

“Seatbelt, check mirrors, foot on the break, put in drive,” you said as you checked all of your instructions. You’ve never done this but you learned it was necessary from Dick even if he never taught you how to drive.

“Now softly press the gas,” Alfred said as he watched you closely.

You put your foot on the gas and pressed it. It zoomed in the parking lot apparently soft for the batmobile was hard for a regular car.

“Miss Wayne! Miss Wayne! Press the brake!” Alfred yelled as he steered the car from the passenger seat.

You slammed your foot on the brake as you headed towards a wall. You were breathing heavily scarred, the batmobile was way faster and smoother but at least you knew how to control it, “you were right Alfred this is way harder than driving the batmobile.”

“Indeed miss Wayne,” he said as he retracted his hand from the steering wheel, no matter how many times he’s done this with the boys he will never not be frighted by almost flying into a wall, let’s try a little more”

It was late when you walked into the manor, you had finally gotten the hang of driving the regular car, “Did Alfred teach you how to drive a regular car?” Dick asked as he looked at you, “harder than the batmobile right?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t lying when he said it was harder to maneuver and drive than the batmobile,” you said as the memories of almost crashing flashed through your mind.

“Yeah, you would have never have guessed would you?” He asked remembering when he first tried to drive.

“No I wouldn’t have guessed and now I no longer want to drive a regular car,” you said as you walked past him, “I almost killed us like twenty times,” you blushed as Dick laughed thinking of how you almost killed Alfred. You never want to dive again but Alfred said you would be back out at the parking lot for the next few weeks.


	27. Poking Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hear you singing from your room. when you come out of your room they began to make fun of you all except Damian.

Singing was something that came naturally to you. You love music with all your heart, it made you feel all sorts of emotions and when you were angry it soothed you so you didn’t do anything stupid. Singing was something you always did in private, you were too shy for other people to hear your voice. You didn’t like the way you sounded and you sure didn’t want other people to judge you for it.

But at the moment you had your headphones in as loud as they could go. The music blasted in your ears as you danced around your bedroom that was connected to your room and sung your lungs out. You loved singing so much it was hard not to sing when you heard a song that you knew.

Your favorite song was playing and you were singing along to it. You didn’t know how loud you were due to your earphones being the best out there and blocking out any noise from the outside. You couldn’t help but sing it was so natural to you. Usually, you could feel the vibration of people moving around upstairs but for some reason, you didn’t notice your brothers until you walked out of your room with your earphones still in.

You ripped your earphones out with a blush on your face, “what do you guys want?” You felt embarrassed knowing they heard you and the only reason they would be here is that you were being loud.

“Just listening to you screeching,” Jason said with a smirk poking fun at your singing. Your cheeks flushed more but this time with anger.

“Yes, you were making such a ruckus up here,” Dick said laughing loudly.

Damian was about to say something, “TT.” But before he could get it out you turned around and slammed the door in their face. This is why you didn’t want anyone to hear you singing, you knew they would make fun of you, especially your brothers.

The next day you walked down to the Batcave to see your father. As you reached the bottom you saw all of your brothers. They heard your footsteps and turned around to see who it was. Jason, Tim, and Dick all began to sing your favorite song in an off-key pitch that hurt your ears, Damian was the only one who didn’t join in.

You tried for forget about them being there and messing you up as you trained by yourself but you had finally had enough and threw a Batarang at them. “Can you stop making fun of me?!” You asked pissed off. “I know I can’t sing you don’t have to rub it in!”

They quickly shut up with the singing, they looked scared as you tried to calm yourself down. You would not stand by as they made fun of you for doing something that you loved. You went to go and grab your knives from where they were sitting so you could put on your costume and go out on patrol.

“Y/n we don’t think your voice is bad,” Tim said as he moved away from the Batarang that almost hit him.

“Yeah, little sis, Your voice is amazing,” Dick said giving you a big grin.

Jason nodded his head in agreement, “we were just poking fun at you, y/n,” He said before continuing, “Damian’s the only one who didn’t join in because he didn’t understand what we’re doing.” You smiled at that, your brother wouldn’t make fun of you. He was too sweet and you and the others knew that you were his favorite.

You laughed loudly but then you went deadly calm, “Make fun of me again and I’ll kill you, again.”


	28. Dying Isn't a Wayne Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the youngest Wayne had its perks and downfalls. A downfall ofe being the youngest wayne is that your bother Damian is very protective of you.

Being the youngest Wayne had its perks but being Damian blood related younger sister was horrible. He was too protective of you, overprotective at that. You knew it was just because he wanted to keep you safe but sometimes you wanted to be free to do what you want. It led you to where you are now. Arguing with your brother about how protective he is.

“Damian I’m only a year younger than you!” You exclaimed stomping your foot. “Why can you ever trust me?”

“TT, I don’t care. I’m not leaving your side, I do trust you I just don’t trust other people,” he said brushing you off like it was nothing. He was really starting to get on your nerves.

“You don’t trust me, Damian,” You said glaring at him. You really hated how he shut you down like it was nothing. You family never really listen to you except Jason it was no wonder he was your favorite, “This is why I love Jason,” You said to yourself glaring at Damian.

“TT,” Damian said. As he went to turn around and say something smart back to you only to see a sword go right through your abdomen.

You didn’t really feel the pain of the blade going through your abdomen. It was a deep pressure, it was like something you’ve never felt before. You looked back up at Damian and watched as he took whoever it was that stabbed you out.

You only began to feel the horrible pain when you looked down and saw the blood. It was horrible. You coughed and blood flew out of your mouth. You began to fall back but Damian caught you. The blood pooled underneath you and at your lips.

“Oh god, Y/n,” Damian said as you watched tears pool in his eyes. It was painful to watch Damian cry over you. Now you could see why he’s so protective of you. He used his com to tell your father and the others.

You softly wiped the tears from his eyes.”Hey, big brother doesn’t cry, I’ll be alright,” Your voice shakes as you told him a metallic taste in your mouth.

“Y/n, don’t talk okay? You’re going to be fine,” He said being careful of the sword embedded in your back through your chest.

You knew he was just saying that to make you feel better but you knew you weren’t going to make it out of this spot alive. “Damian tell Jason, Dick, Tim, Alfred, and father that I love them very much. I love you too Damian you are such an amazing brother.”

You could hear Damian sobbing but it was becoming distant. “I love you too y/n.” He said back pulling you closer without hurting you. Your eyes began to become too heavy to keep open, you knew that you were dying from the blood loss. you tried all you could but you could hold out for long.

Damian felt his heart cave in as your eyes went cold and a final tear dripped down your face. Your hand feels to your side as you let out your final breath. He couldn’t help but feel as if it was his fault.

The last thing you felt was a tear come out of your eye and run down your face. Now your body shot up and you screamed. A green substance surrounded you. You couldn’t think straight all you were thinking about was surviving.

The people standing around you all rushed forward to keep you in. you fought them off afraid only to stop when you saw your mother and grandfather. You hadn’t seen them in so long after you left with Damian to your fathers you cut all ties with them. You wanted nothing to do with them but now you needed comfort from your mother.

“Mother…” you whispered rushing forwards towards her and embracing her.

“Y/n,” She said soothing your hair back comforting you as she pulled you out of the neon-colored lake. She leads you to a room where she gave you clothes and somewhere to rest.

After two years of staying with your mother and training with the league of assassins, you decided it was time for you to go back to your family. You only decided that because you were finally getting all of your memories back.

Your mother was hesitant about letting you go but you told her it was your choice and not hers. Once you got your memories back you keep tabs on them and found out what they have been up to in the last couple of years. You left the league of assassins and now here you were sitting in the Batcave awaiting the return of your father and brothers from their nightly patrol.

You heard the sound of the Batmobile and motorcycles drive into the Batcave. You were excited and impatient because it was getting really boring waiting for them to arrive. You heard the door open and five pairs of feet began to walk towards you. You could hear your brothers Damian and Jason bickering towards each other.

Once they reached the platform you were sitting at you turned around fast and watched as they all looked at you surprised. They all stared at you like they couldn’t believe you were there.

You smirked at them looking smug, “ I thought you guys would miss me,” you said after spinning around in that chair form the bat computer to look at your father and brothers shocked faces. You didn’t know why they were so surprised, it wasn’t the first time any of them died and came back.

It seemed dying wasn’t a Wayne thing.


	29. Remember the Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get an imagine for Batsis!Green Lantern!reader based on the song Good Times by All Time Low where all the batkids go on a road trip together before she has to head off to Oa?

You were in the back of the bus that you rented for your family to come on a trip with you. There was a big war you had to fight and you were going to have to leave and you probably aren’t ever coming back from it. You decided one last family trip was something to do, something they could remember you by. Before you were a green lantern you were just a vigilante like the rest of your family. You looked up at the sky as millions of stars gleamed in the sky. It just felt right looking at them.

“Remember that time we laughed till we cried when the punks started a fight with the skater kids and one punched themselves?” You asked Dick laughing as you remembered the good times you had with him. You two didn’t even stop the fight, you were laughing too much to help. You felt tears sting in your eyes as you came to realize that this might be the last memories you make with him. You know you’ll hate to say goodbye but it’s what you’ll have to do.

“Oh god yes!” He exclaimed throwing his head back in laughter as he thought about that night on the rooftop. “I almost peed myself,” he said in between laughter clutching his stomach.

You laughed again before remembering Jason. You two were always fighting with bare-knuckles and tight lips. Middle fingers up to the adults of anyone else who tried to stop you. It’s just who you two were. You looked over at him and there he was legs across a seat and a book up to his nose. “Hey nerd,” you said grabbing his attention, “remember after we failed at something we’d go out dressed in black, smoking cigarettes, chasing after girls/boys who didn’t know love yet?”

He put his book down and chuckled softly, “we’d always say ‘the devil may care but we don’t mind’ whenever someone said what we were doing something wrong and the devil was coming to get us. Those were some good times.” He said remembering how you two always went out together. You didn’t want to leave him, you didn’t want to leave Gotham.

You tuned to Tim knowing tonight was the last night you’ll be with him. “Hey Tim, remember all those one-nighters we pulled?” once he passed out standing up. “How about that time you passed out standing up?” you asked laughing at him.

He gave you a playful glare and said, “we said we’d never talk about that!” he gave you a small chuckle before bringing up something embarrassing for you. “How about when you passed out into your own food?”

You couldn’t help but blush and burst out laughing. “Stoooop you aren’t supposed to tell anyone!” the boys that were around you laughed with you and Tim, this was the first them they were ever hearing this story and it sure was funny. You never wanted this moment to end.

You heard Damian call from the back of the bus, “What about me, sister?”

“I didn’t forget about you, Damian!” You called back as you moved from your seat and closer to him. “Remember when we locked ourselves away to train? I was trying to get you to like me but you were being stubborn and this was the only way I could talk to you even though you got mad at me everytime I won,” you said as you cracked a smile and so did he.

“TT, I did not get mad because I always won,” he said with a playful smile. You walked back up to the front of the bus where Alfred was driving and your father Bruce was sitting.

“Hey, alfie! Do you remember when we used to cook together?” you asked him as your rested your head on your father’s shoulder. He softly played with your hair.

“Of course miss Wayne, before you got older and became a part of the green lantern,” He said as he reached a sign that now said welcome to Gotham.

“Ah, fun times,” you said as you looked at your dad, he was the only one who knew what was to come of you. He knew this trip was important for you and that’s why he came and forced your brothers to come with you too. “Remember how we always go out on patrol? You as Batman and me in my old costume, not as the green lantern?”

“He gave you a smile before saying, “Of course I remember I would never forget that.”

You gave him a big smile before closing your eyes as tears threatened to fall down your face. “Thank you for caring for me, dad.”

“I love you too, Y/n,” He said knowing what you meant by it. He continued to play with your hair which caused you to fall asleep.

The next time you woke up you were in your room, the blankets wrapped around you. You woke up and stretched walking downstairs for the last meal with your family. It was like you were on death row and getting your last meal. It was like everything was going in slow motion.

You sat down and it was like you couldn’t hear anything all you could think about what the pain you were going to have to put your family through because you were too good for your own good, too brave, too heroic you were destined for this. The ring chose you for a reason and you were going to live up to that reason even if it meant dying.

You ate quietly as everyone talked, dreading the moment that was to come after everyone was done eating. “y/n?” someone said drawing your attention to them, it was Jason.

“Huh? Yeah? What?” You asked confused.

“Bruce said you have something to tell us,” he said as everyone looked at you expectantly.

“Umm, as you guys know I’m a green lantern,” They all nodded, “I have to go to Oa and fight in a war much bigger than anything we’ve seen… the universe is depending on me and I might not come back alive.” You said as tears finally began to fall. The whole room was quiet, they were speechless. You looked up at them all and saw they all looked like they were going to cry. You have seen all of them die and you haven’t died yet and they knew it was very likely that you weren’t going to take it out alive.

“Y/n, but you might die..” Dick said as he cried.

“I know, I leave in ten minutes,” You said looking at the clock feeling nauseous. “I have to go get ready…goodbye guys, I love you all.” You said quickly getting up from your chair and making your way to your room where your ring was. This was too hard, you’d rather just leave without them knowing and that’s what you plan to do. You grabbed your ring and quickly left the manor, leaving them one final note. The only thing it read was “Remeber the Good Times”


	30. I work alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of your father, Bruce Wayne or The Batman, your Brothers fight over who is to take up his legacy as The Batman but He already decided who was to take his place.

When your father, Bruce Wayne, died it took a toll on everyone. There was no more Bruce Wayne and at the moment there was no Batman and that scared all of Gotham. Lately, the crime was at the highest it has been in years and every kid in the manor was fighting over who was to become Batman.

Dicks argument was that he was the oldest, Jason’s was he died, Tims was that he was the smartest and Damian’s was he was Bruce’s true blood son. You didn’t think excuses were needed so you didn’t have one.

You were the second oldest right after Dick and the only female there. It was getting annoying watching them bicker back in forth in the Batcave about who was going to take up the role of being Batman.

“Can you all just shut the hell up?” You asked deadly calm but they ignored you and continued fighting. All you wanted was a little bit of peace and quiet, Bruce had just died not even two weeks ago and they couldn’t even wait a little longer before they went and tried to take his place as Batman. You were mourning still not wanting to believe he was really dead and yet they were fighting.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” you yelled causing everyone to turn and look at you like you were crazy. “For once can you guys just wait? Out father is dead and all of you idiots are fighting over who will be the next in line to take his place.” You said angrily.

“Y/n, be quiet you’re a woman you aren’t even qualified to take fathers place,” Damian said as he rolled his eyes. You couldn’t help but become even more upset and angry at what he said.

“Listen here you little runt,” you growled out grabbing Damian by his collar, “Say something like that to me again and I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again, do you understand?” The whole family looked at you shocked and scared, you’ve never been this angry in front of them. Even Damian was scared. You were never harsh to any of your family, they were shocked.

Damian shook his head and you let him down. “I am capable of carrying my father’s mantle just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t do what he did, I was and still am his best-trained fighter, I would beat every one of you in a fight and I could beat all of you combined. I am the best equipped to take the mantle.”

They all knew you were right, You were the best fighter Bruce had trained. You were always his favorite, the best fighter he ever had, they all you knew you were right.

“Y/n, even if you are the best equip you’re a woman doesn’t that mean you would have to change your name?” Jason asked.

“Not technically, I can still be Batman it wouldn’t matter just because I’m a woman,” You said with a roll of your eyes, these boys were stupid.

Tim was quiet before he spoke up, “No, Y/n, you’re a woman and Batman is a man, and that’s it.” He shook his head like it was obvious.

Before you could move forward to punch him Alfred came down the stairs to the cave for the first time since Bruce’s death. He was so distraught and angry about his death and kept beating himself up about it.

“Shut up all of you,” he said with a sigh, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He held a DVD in his hand as he came forward. Everyone was quite as they waited for him to put it in the Batcomputer. “Master Bruce told me to bring this out when he died, this is all for you, this is his final will.”

Alfred put it in the bat-computer and you all waited, there was static and a white flash before Bruce appeared on the screen. He looked sadder than usual his brow was creased and a deep frown was on his face.

“If you guys are seeing this then I’m dead,” He sighed before rubbing his brow. “And if I’m dead then I have to pass my mantel down to one of you.”

The air in the room shifted all around you, there was a thick silence in the room that devoured you all. You all wanted to know the answer, wanting to know who the chosen one is. You wanted to know who your father has chosen to take over his legacy.

“I’ve thought so much about this day and night. You all are great fighters all having unique skills that set you all apart, but one of you has the skills and the ability to take my mantel.” He said as he brought up all of your profiles on the screen next to him. Your stats and bio were on the screen even Bruces.

You all looked over your bios there was stars under abilities showing what you all had uniquely and the abilities you had the same. The others had some abilities missing while you had all the stars filled. Bruce clicked on your profile and brought it up.

“As you all can see the best of you is Y/n, she is the best fighter I have ever trained, you all have unique traits that separate you but Y/n is the best candidate,” He gave the camera a smile. “It’s been an honor training you all-” he looked as if he was having a mental fight with himself before he tears welled in his eyes and he said, “I love you guys.”

After that, the video cut off. Alfred walked forward and took the disk out before putting it in a case and giving you all a sad smile.

“How can Y/n be Batman? She won’t be able to fight into his suit,” Jason said knowing that Bruce’s suit wouldn’t fit you it would be too big.

“Yes, Master Bruce realized that when he decided she should take the mantle so he made her arrangements for a suit specifically for her,” He said giving you a smile and proceeding to walk to the display cases with the suits are and went to the last empty one. “Miss Wayne, would you like to do the honors?” He asked you.

You came forward the case and the Batcomputer began to talk, “welcome, suit up seat initiated-” a hand scanner appeared at the case, “-Biometric signature required.” you placed your hand on the scanner and waited for her to recognize your hand. “Batsuit version 10.6 ready for deployment.”

The case opened and a suit fitted just for you came up, it was fitted just for you. It was the same as Bruce’s suit but made for you to be able to fix it. “Well be back Miss Wayne,” Alfred said as he pushed all the boys out of the cave as they stood in awe jealousy at your Batsuit.

You took the blue holographic bat symbol and placed it on your chest and then the suit was placed on to you. You looked down at yourself a noticed some things missing. You moved around and felt how the suit fit on you and you were shocked at how lightweight and comfortable it was even though it had all the technology in it.

You jumped as the Batcomputer began to talk again, “ Please engage gauntlet apertures.” Two cases came out to your arms with red handles. You grabbed them and they moved forward over your forearms and set the gloves on them. You looked at them seeing how flexible and lightweight they were.

“Cowl. ready for deployment,” The bat-computer said as you cowl came down facing you. You grabbed it and placed it on your head then a mirror came down. “Please begin cowl calibration routine-” you looked around and made sure everything was working. “-calibrating…Calibration complete.” you pressed the bat symbol on the mirror making it go away.

“Grapnel gun ready for deployment. Newest upgrades include high-tensile wire to aid in the navigational of environments and retrieval of distant objects.” A hook appeared and you shot the grapnel gun at it. “Grapnel gun targeting calibration complete.” you placed the grapnel gun in the right pocket of your utility belt.

A couple of more gadgets came out for you to test before the last one came out. “Batarangs ready for deployment. Aerodynamically designed for rapid flight and high impact. Calibrating targeting. Please use a Batarang to hit the target.” you threw the Batarang at the target before placing it in the front of your utility belt. “ Batarangs equipt to the utility belt. Hit three targets to continue calibration.”

You hit the three targets, “Batarang targeting calibration. Batsuit calibration complete,” The bat-computer said before a handle came up and everything went away. You looked over your Batsuit and couldn’t help but grin at it. It was such an honor to take over your father’s mantle.

The boys all rushed down the stairs once they knew you were done and they were in awe over your Batsuit. “Whoa Y/n it looks awesome on you,” Dick said happily.

“Wait, Alfred if I’m Batman does this mean I’m like the leader?” You asked.

“Exactly Miss Wayne you also take over the manor since everyone is already moved out and this is, of course, your cave,” He said gesturing around while the boys all groaned knowing you’d put them through hell for being asses. “Everything has been set up in advance for you, Batman.” You couldn’t help but smile at that statement. “Just don’t be too much like your father Miss Wayne, I don’t want to lose you too.”

You rushed forward and gave Alfred a hug as he teared up, “Don’t worry Alfred you won’t, I promise.” You pulled away and gave him a smile.

“Your father was working on something before he passed and he wanted you to get started on it for your first mission,” Alfred said as he walked to the Batcomputer and pulled a file up. You examined it and tuned smirking at the boys.

“Damian you’re on lookout duty with Tim,” You said trying not to laugh as they both groaned knowing you were gonna get back at them. “Jason and Dick I need you two to stay back at the cave just in case.”

“But-” Jason tried to protest but you cut him off.

“I’m Batman and I make the rules so deal with it,” You demanded with your fathers signature Batglare.

“Wait then whos gonna be with you?” Dick asked confused.

You deepening your voice as much as you would before answering, “I’m Batman, I work alone.” You made your cape flare behind you dramatically before grappling over to the Batmobile and heading out leaving your stunned brothers and a chuckling Alfred.


	31. Lets Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a professional swimmer, the best of the best. Your family and you head out to the ocean where you and your brothers decided to race but the ocean has different plans for you as it drags you under.

Swimming was something that came easily to you since you were a little girl. It was something you always loved doing and it cleared your head when you were stressed. You had begged Bruce to sign you up to be on the swim team when you were younger. It took some convincing for him to let you join and when you went to tryouts you were the best, but what else would you expect from a Wayne right?

As you got older you blew out all of the competition. You were a star in everything you did, A’s in every class, a star player in all the sports you were in, and an excellent fighter when you were robin. It wasn’t a surprise when you got accepted into the best colleges and were recruited into one of the best swim teams in America.

You became a professional and you were the best. No other could compare to your swimming, you were undefeated in the water. Swimming came naturally to you it was something you did so often, it was a way to make yourself feel safe and to relieve yourself from stress.

“Come on, Y/n, just come swimming with us, take some time off work please?” Dick asked as he pulled on your arm like a child. He was trying to get you off of the boat and into the water where all your other brothers and Bruce was.

“Yeah, come one, Y/n or are you scared?” Jason teased you with a smirk. He splashed you with water and then began floating on his back. Dick let go of your hand and cannonballed into the water. You were trying to get a tan on the boat but your brothers kept pestering you to get in the water.

Being a professional swimmer means you were in the water more than half of the time and sometimes you just needed to stay out of the water for a bit when you got a chance which wasn’t that often. But you decided that you were with your family so why not just have fun with them.

You took your Cover-up off and revealed your swimming suit that you wore just in case you decided to swim after all. You walked to the back of the boat and jumped off the edge making the biggest splash in the water that you could that soaked your brothers. You came up for are and saw that Bruce had fallen out of his floaty. You couldn’t help but laugh at him as he tried to get back on. “Sorry, Dad,” You said as he sent you a playful glare.

You and the boys played around in the water for awhile, Bruce was sun tanning and every once and awhile he would join in with the fun or do water exercising, and Alfred was on the boat reading a book with his feet dipped into the water.

You turned to your brothers with a smile, “Guys!! Lets race!” they all gave you a look that meant ‘you’d win anyway.’ “Please, just once? You guys wanted me to come in the water you could do this one thing for me” You pleaded giving them your best puppy dog eyes.

“Okay fine,” Tim said giving into your pleads. They all swam towards you getting in place ready to race. “Okay on my mark.” you all got in place and ready to swim. “1…2…3!”

You all threw your body forward into the water and began to kick your legs and use your arms to swim. You were obviously in the lead really ahead of everyone else, Jason was in second, Dick in third, and Tim and Damian were in fourth tied probably because they were trying to sabotage each other.

As you got out farther into the ocean the waves began to grow larger and large, it was getting harder for you to fight against them. You began to panic as the waves kept you under the water. It was like you forgot how to swim as you began to panic. Your head would come up but you were pushed back under and water was going into your lungs as you tried to breathe.

All you could see was the blue of the water and the black spots that were appearing in your eyes. You began to give up as your body began to get tired and from the lack of air. A strong pair of arms grabbed you and pulled you up and began to pull your up to the boat. You heard shouting but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

you began to cough and gasp as you fought to breathe, water began to clear from your lungs and you sucked up the largest amount of air that you could. Looking around you saw your entire family surrounding you with worried expressions on their face.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Jason asked fear in his voice. He thought you were going to die in the ocean. At first, they thought you were playing but after a minute of you being under the water, he came for you.

“I-I-yeah, s-sure,” You stuttered scared because of what just occurred. You began to worry about the swimming practice you had tomorrow. “What about my swimming career? I-I can’t do it,” You said as you began to panic, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

You felt your father put a reassuring hand on your shoulder, “Y/n, you are the best at what you do and you can do it but you know you can ease back into it.”

“Yeah, you still have a while until your competitions, just tell your trainer about what happened and you can ease yourself back in,” Jason said knowing you’d need your time after what just happened.

You gave some thought into it, they were right you could ease yourself into it but you would be afraid of the ocean for a long time. “Yeah, Okay…but can we leave?” you asked wanting to go home and eat some of Alfred’s cookies and curl up on the couch and make yourself feel better.

“Of course Miss Wayne,” Alfred said going to the front of the boat and starting it up and heading home. your brothers stayed close to you just in case you need comfort. Getting back into the hang of being in the water was really going to be challenging for you after what happened today and you all knew it.


	32. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia Al Ghul ripped you away from your family at a young age To train you to become one of the best assassins alive. After Her son Damian leaves your mission now becomes to kill him at all cost but something gets in the way of that.

Sweat poured down your face. You dodged the fist that was coming at your face, you pushed Talia’s arm away before elbowing her hard in her ribs as she stumbled forwards a bit.

She growled, anger evident in her eyes, your fighting was improving past her skill set. She threw her arm back at you trying to distract you from her trying to kick you but you caught it and flipped her onto the ground. She did a kip-up and launched herself at you full force trying to knock you down but you only moved sideways and locked her hands behind her back and pinned her down.

“Your efforts are fruitless Talia, I’ve far surpassed your skill level,” you voice was stone cold as you pulled her arms tighter making her groan in pain, you wrapped your legs around her neck and squeezed, waiting for her to give up.

Your face showed no emotions as her groans turned to muffled screams of pain. “I give up,” you heard her whisper from the lack of air. You unwrapped your legs from her neck and let go of her arms.

This was what Talia wanted, for you to surpass her in fighting to take on her son, Damian Wayne. She wasn’t expecting herself to become angry at you for surpassing her but she was drowning in anger. She rolled her shoulder and neck trying to ease the pain. “You’re ready, Y/n,” was all she said and you gave her a nod before turning around and grabbing your weapons, getting ready to leave.

Talia had taken you from a young age, you were just a toddler when she ripped you away from your family. You didn’t know who they were and being raised by the league of assassins you didn’t care, you learned to lock your emotions away becoming emotionless. On the rare cases that you felt emotions, it was only when you were feeling pure rage but you always hid it.

You were ripped away from your family to become a trained killer, trained to kill Damian Wayne. That was your one purpose, your life’s mission and it was time. You were angry with him, it was his fault that you were taken from your family and trained to be a monster.

You race through Gotham, you weapons strapped in various places. You were out looking for the fifth Robin you were looking for, Damian Wayne. You were trained to spot him from anywhere. You wanted to get this over so you could start a normal life, you knew it would take a lot but you wanted to find your parents and learn how to be a “normal human”

You tracked the young Wayne, it was taking you a while to complete the mission, not because you weren’t yet able to but because you were searching for your family. You found out that you were also born in Gotham, somehow being there made old memories surface, places you had seen when you were younger.

The city was buzzing with life as you watched from a rooftop keeping your eyes trained on the young robin, he was a few years younger than you maybe five or so. He wasn’t doing much of anything he was also just watching. You decided today was the day you were going to make yourself known to him and his family. It wouldn’t be fair if you killed him without him knowing you were trying.

You jumped down with silence and precision, sneaking towards him making no sounds and pinning him. He shouted out obscenities thinking you were his brother Jason but when he got a look at you his eyes hardened and he tried to escape.

“Listen here, Damian Wayne, I’ve been sent by your mother to kill you,” He looked at you and Your (E/c) eyes pierced into his green ones instilling fear into him, they looked familiar. “Take this as a warning to keep your guard up. Little one because the next time I’ll kill you without a second thought.” you let him go and he stayed there in shock as he watched you sprint away.

It had been a couple of days since you had last seen the young bird. You had gotten a lead on your family and you decided to go with it instead of chasing Damian. She was a young woman by the name of (M/n) (L/N). your birth certificate didn’t tell you who your father was but you could tell that you got most of your looks from her. She had put in her will that you would be given to your father when she died, and then a year after that you were abducted by Talia.

“I’m telling you, Father,” Damian was trying to tell his father about you. “There was something about her that was familiar like I’ve seen her before but not in person.” He couldn’t place his finger on where he had seen you.

“Damian we can deal with that later, we need to find her and lock her away before she hurts someone or you.” Bruce's’ voice was deep with authority and protectiveness. Damian only huffed at his father, sometimes he never listened. “Tell me what she looks like and everything she said to you.”

Damian explained what happened and what you looked like. When Bruce had the sketch of you drawn he also felt as if he knew you, especially your eyes. It was like he had looked into them and he was drawn to you.

He called all of his sons into the Batcave where they began to formulate a plan to capture you. When Bruce got an alert on his computer about a storage locker being opened, he rushed out before anyone knew what was happening, Damian right behind him.

You pulled up the door of the storage locker that held your mother’s name. There was a single box in the middle of the room with your name printed on the front in big letters. You walked forwards opening the box up. The first thing at the top was a letter addressed to you.

Dear Y/n,

This letter should reach you when you’ve come of age or you’ve just become too curious for your own good like your father. I wanted to leave you this so you have something to remember me by because as I’m writing this I’m dying and I won’t last much longer. I love you with all my heart baby girl and I hope your father is treating you well and showering you with all the love that you that I couldn’t. I wish you all best, my love, I hope this letter finds you in good terms and you know that I love you with everything that I have. You’re going to change the world, my love, you’re my greatest achievement.

Love always,

Your mother, (M/N) (L/N)

You read the letter once over feeling tears sting your eyes. You have never cried in years and now it was a weird sensation and the salty tears rolled down your face and hit the yellow paper. You placed the letter to the side and picked up an ultrasound of your in your mother’s stomach.

You put the picture down and grabbed the next of you in your mother’s arms after you were born, she was crying and smiling, while you looked at her happily a small smile on your face. The next picture was the one you weren’t expecting, it was one of you, your mother and a man who you immediately recognized as a younger Bruce Wayne.

You quickly turned the frame around and looked at the writing on the back for an answer as to why Bruce Wayne A.K.A the batman was with your younger self and your mother.

“Y/n’s Birthday with her parents”

Before you had a chance to react someone was behind you tackling you to the ground, the frame breaking as it hit the floor. Anger took over you and then you twisted yourself around and came face to face with Damian Wayne, your target. You growled at him as you wrapped your legs around his waist and twisted him so he was pinned under you.

“Get off of me!” He snarled as he pushed you off with all of his force. You fell on your butt before kicking yourself up but you were grabbed from behind by another person. Yu elbowed the person in the face and freed yourself.

“Two against one? Well, that’s a little unfair don’t you think?” You asked them with a dirty look on your face. Batman stood to your right and Robin on your left. They stepped closer to you but you stepped back until you hit the wall behind you.

“Give it up, you’re cornered,” Batman said. Your eyes were frantic as you ran at him full speed taking him by surprised and sliding under his legs and running out of the storage room. Before you made it out of the gates there was a flash of red in front of you and you hit the ground with a thud and then everything went black.

“Who is she?” You heard a voice ask. The hair on your body stood straight up, your body was telling you people were watching you and to be on alert.

“Why is she here?” Another asked.

“She came to kill me genius, I’ve told you this,” You recognize Damian’s voice among the others.

Suddenly you felt something poke you and then hands on you and your eyes snapped open. You threw your hands up to grab whoever touched you but your legs and arms were bound in a chair and a bright light was shown in your eyes.

You snarled as Batman got closer to you, his cowl was off. “What’s your name?” His voice was rugged and deep telling you he wasn’t playing with you. You looked him right in his eyes and saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes but you wouldn’t be the one to tell him who you were, so you only growled in response.

Jason or the red hood walked forward and cracked his knuckles, “Fine let’s do it the hard way.”

You only laughed at him. “You don’t scare me Jason Todd, so go ahead and try all you want.” you could tell by his silence that he thought you didn’t know who he was, truth be told you knew everyone’s real names, villains, and heroes.

For hours they had tried to crack you but nothing worked. Bruce was in his study, he grabbed the key that was to a draw at the bottom of his desk and unlocked it. Taking the bottom board out he picked up a picture and turned it around.

“(Y/n) and Bruce, her father at the manor for the first time together”

He turned the photo around and looked at the two of you, He remembered that day perfectly. You were perched in his arms and looking around at the manor excitedly at the new place. Your young mind was excited in seeing your father and living with him but you did miss your mother. He looked into your eyes in the photo and it hit him.

He placed the picture down carefully before racing downstairs. That’s what you were doing in the storage room, you were looking for your family. He couldn’t believe it, after years of searching he had found you, well you found him but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Master Bruce!? What’s wrong?!” Alfred yelled asking Bruce for an explanation for his odd behavior.

“It’s her Alfred, It’s her,” Bruce yelled behind him before opening up the clock and rushing down to where your brothers were still trying to crack you, Alfred wasn’t far behind, tears were already in his eyes as he thought of you. He pushed them out of the way and untied you and taking you into his arms, his grip was tight. You felt his tears on your neck and you knew he figured it out. “Y/n.” it wasn’t a question but a statement.

“Hi, Dad,” Your voice cracked much to your disapproval, you never felt emotions such like this. It was weird, you had found your family by accident and you couldn’t be happier. He let out a breath and pulled you closer.

“Wait,” Damian said slowly, “What?! Father is this true?!” This was going to take a lot of explaining.


	33. Father's Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you find out Bruce is your father and you have a family you have to learn how to do things your fathers’ way but its tough. Jason decides to help you out but it takes time. (part two to abduction)

“Y/n, you have to work on your self-restraint,” Bruce said as he stormed into the Batcave with you trailing behind him. After you had arrived you had a family reunion it turned into a fight between you and Damian. It quickly turned into you being trained from one of the world’s most deadly assassins to just a fear instiller and dear god it was hard.

“Father, Do you know how hard it is going to just minorly harming from killing on the spot?” You asked grunting as you sat down. Bruce didn’t understand how hard it was to stop your muscles from doing what they have been for years, you were trained to kill instantly.

“She’s right, Father it’s not easy,” Damian added as he walked past. Even the two of you were fighting constantly you two were brother and sister. Plus you two know what exactly what it is like to be made killers.

You gave a grateful smile to your younger brother. You both grew up with Talia, training non-stop to be killers and then suddenly you were thrust into a non-killing life and it was hard to do and he knew that along with yourself.

Bruce grunted as he turned around with an angry look on his face. “I can’t teach you if you don’t want to learn!”

You flinched away from him and then your eyes went cold, no emotion evident. You could see from the corner of your eye Damian tensing at the sound of his father getting rough with you. He knew you yearned to learn and be just like your father but it would take time.

You stood up from the chair you were in, pulled the hood of your suit up and then began to walk out of the cave. You weren’t going to sit here and let him take his anger out on you. You had just broken a few bones on one guy who had got the drop on The Batman and your instinct just kicked in by themselves but you stopped in time before you killed him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bruce asked, anger still laced in his voice.

Your reply was cold and emotionless, “Out.”

________

You were perched next to a gargoyle. It was odd but you found comfort in the stone creature. when Bruce got upset with you this is where you could come and just let your feelings out. You didn’t know how to be normal, so you didn’t know how to connect with people.

“I’m trying to be better for him, I’m trying to live up to his expectations but everything I do is wrong to him,” You sighed as you rested your head on the side of the gargoyle. It was cool to the touch from the night’s breeze but you didn’t care as tears rolled down your face. You just wanted to be like your father.

“Don’t take it too personally, Bruce is an ass,” You head a voice say from behind you. You instantly recognized the voice as Jason Todd, Bruce’s second adopted son. In ways, he was just like you. You were brought to the manor a little before he did so you were a few years younger than him. “It takes a while to get used to him wanting everything his way.”

“Thanks, Jason,” You said as you ran your hand down the side of the stone creature.

Jason came and sat next to you and rested his hand on the Gargoyle. “This was my childhood best friend when I was Robin, I could tell him everything and he’d listen but he doesn’t talk much,” Jason told you with a smile on his face. It was rare to see him smile genuinely.

“Yeah I know, but it’s peaceful out here.” You looked at your hands and sniffled, wiping a stray tear from your cheek. “I was taken from him and thrown into a whole different world to kill instantly and I’m trying but I can’t get it right.”

It was silent for a moment and you thought Jason had left before he spoke up, “You’re doing better than Damian did. I’ll help you be better, Y/n.” You and Jason were very similar so you were confused.

“But you do crimes, Jason.”

“I was once a Robin, reckless but I was okay.”

You gave him a grateful smile, Jason was smart and as much as your father didn’t trust him he was trustworthy and you would put your life on it. You stood up and gave him your hand to shake and then pulled him off the roof. “Training starts now, Todd!”

_______

You and Jason had been training for months, if you messed up he took the fall but you were improving. You barely talked to Bruce or trained with him because you were too busy with a training of your own. You had forgotten all about your dispute with Bruce because you were having too much with Jason.

“You’ve gotten better at not almost killing people,” Jason said with a chuckle. He hopped down from the beam he was resting upon as he watched you take down seven men at once. He thought it would be good for you to take down these tough guys with no help and minimal injuries.

You looked up at Jason excitedly, eyes wide with hope. It was unusual for you to get any type of praise so you jumped at the chances to get it. “Really, you think?”

“Of course, squirt, Bruce would be so proud of you,” Jason replied with a smile, he gave your back a pat and a side hug. You two had become close, enough to become each other’s favorite sibling. “Bruce would be proud of you.”

Right when he said that there was a small ‘whoosh’ noise.

You and Jason quickly turned around to see your father standing there looking around. He gave Jason a nod before giving you a stern look. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Nice work on taking these guys down Jason.”

You looked away in hurt. Your father didn’t think you were capable in taking people out without hurting them that much and that hurt more than any wound you’ve ever had. It was like when he was around you were a different person. Your face went completely blank and Jason noticed immediately.

“Actually, Y/n took these guys down,” He said pulling you towards him once more. It had become something he always did, some way to show you some sort of brotherly affection.

You could see from the corner of your eye bruces head tilt in confusion. His body shifted towards you slightly in interest, he hadn’t seen you in a while and he hadn’t talked to you in a while either. It wasn’t as if he wanted to not talk to you but he didn’t know how.

It was silent before he spoke up, “Good Job, Y/n.”

You looked at him shocked, you had been waiting months for him to say something like that to you. It was weird getting praise from him but you could feel Jason bump you with his hip slightly, he had set you up for this. You owed him.

“Well I got to go you two, places to be people to kill,” Jason joked before raising his hands in defense when Bruce gave him the bat look. He gave you thumbs up before grappling away.

“Thank you, father,” You said softly trying not to cry, this had to be one of the best days of your life. You had actually gotten praise from The Bruce Wayne, The Batman, your Father.

You walked over to him and gave him a toothy grin and you could see the slight twitch of his mouth going up. You could tell he was proud of you. “I’ve been trying to be better-” You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment, “-for you.”

“Why?”

You looked away, you were glad for the mask covering your face. “Because I want to be better for you, Dad.”

You let out a surprised squeak and tensed when his arms wrapped around you and you were pulled into the chest armor of his Batsuit. You wrapped your arms around his waist and untensed, melting into his fatherly hug.

“You’re doing great, Y/n, I’ve always been proud of you.”


	34. They Betrayed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training to become just like your bothers was hard especially when No matter how much you improve your father thinks it’s not good enough. You come to doubt your skills and when your family brings you along on a mission and they betray you and you give up until you learn the truth. 
> 
> Warning(s): Self-hate, hateful thoughts and stuff like that, fighting, blood mention.

“Work harder, Y/n!” you head your father yelling at you from behind you as you and Damian were sparring. You had been at this for hours, working out, sparring, training, and sweat was already pouring down your face. He was always telling you to work harder.

You felt anger rush through your body at his words. “I’m trying,” You hissed out of breath as you tried to pin down Damian only for him to push you back and kick your feet from under you, slam you against the mat knocking the wind out of your lungs and then pinning you against the mat. 

You struggled to breathe and get from under him but it was useless. After a few moments, your father told you the match is over. Damian gave you a smirk before leaving the mat to do whatever he was going to do.

You laid on the mat feeling defeated before Bruce walked over to you with a glare on his face. “You need to be better.”

You couldn’t believe him. “I’ve only been training for a few-” he cut you off with a growl.

“I don’t care how long you’ve been training, you need to be better now! No one is going to wait for you to get better out there Y/n!” you pushed yourself off of the mat with an angry look on your face, you were covering up your hurt.

“Yeah, whatever Dad,” You signed in defeat before you grabbed the towel and wiped off your sweat and began to go upstairs to your room.

“Don’t turn your back on me, young-” He was cut off by the Batcave entrance slamming. He sighed before turning to go lecture Damian about slamming you that hard against the mat. He was just being so hard on you because he didn’t want you to get hurt.

You couldn’t believe him, you were trying. Bruce had just let you start training a few months ago and you were already catching up to the boys, but apparently not up to your father’s standards. 

Once away from the Batcave you threw the towel in a hamper and rushed to your room before the tears could fall from your eyes. You sprinted up the stairs and slammed your door shut before throwing yourself on the bed and cried.

No matter how hard you tried and how well you did you never got any recognition as the boys did. No matter how many times you pointed out the new moves you could do and how much you progressed in the few months of training he always said it wasn’t good enough. Now no matter how many times you told yourself you were doing well and improving you couldn’t believe in yourself.

You cried into your pillow as the feeling of worthlessness coursed through your body. Honestly, how could you ever think you’d be able to be as good as your family? They were legends. How could you ever live up to that? You were just going to bring your family down. Your thoughts were making you feel worse but you couldn’t help but believe them.

You sat up from your bed and wiped the tears from your eyes. “Time to get ready for patrol,” you said to yourself before making your way to the bathroom and washed your face with some cold water. You put some socks on before you made your way back down to the Batcave.

Once you reached the bottom there was no one there except for Alfred who gave you a kind smile. “Miss Wayne, everyone’s already headed out,” He told you kindly before grabbing your suit and giving it to you. You’d let the time slip past.

“Great, they left me,” you let out a sad sigh. You pushed yourself to go and get changed, truthfully you didn’t want to go now. It was like they wanted to show you more and more how much you kept them behind.

As time went on it was looking more and more like your family was getting mad at your skills. It was like you were pulling them down constantly. Even Jason yelled at you and he was always patient with you.

You began to think they were better off without you. You began to stay behind on missions and patrols. You stopped sparring as much as you were and when you did you didn’t give it much effort.

“Y/n, what’s gotten into you?” Tim asked as he came over to you as you sat on the roof of the manor. You only gave him a shrug. “Are you coming on this mission with us?”

“No, I’m just gonna stick back and train with the hologram things,” you said as you played with your finger, not giving the actual name of the training simulator a second thought.

Tim sighed, “Y/n we really need your help on this one so get ready.”

You let out a frustrated groan before standing up swiftly, “fine!” You made your way off of the roof and into your room where you put your shoes away and made your way downstairs to get changes where you actually saw your family waiting for you for once.

You were excited to see them waiting for you but that all turned sideways when they started rushing you and yelling. “Y/n, get a move on!” Damian said. You quickly put your suit on before you got into the Batmobile with your father. You sat in silence as he drove with you, Damian and Tim. Dick and Jason took their own motorcycles

Once you reached the place you were supposed to be, no one gave you any insight on what you were doing so you went in blind. It was dark and damp in the abandoned warehouse, you crept forward, people from every angle jumped out and grabbed you.

They set you up, “My own family set you up,” You thought to yourself. You were going to put up a fight but you just let them grab you. One punched you in your face causing your mouth to begin bleeding but you rarely felt it, the thoughts of your family betraying you was too much.

As you were getting beat Jason ran out from where you came from and began to beat up the thugs, “Get off of her!” you were laying on the ground, curled into yourself, as they kicked and punched you. You weren’t even trying to help yourself. Suddenly your whole family is around you trying to help you.

Grunts and groans were heard all around you but you paid no mind to it, you were too caught up in your own thoughts not caring what was happening to yourself. You felt someone grab on to your and pick you up, they were talking to you but you blocked it all out.

You sat in front of Alfred as he cleaned away the blood that seeped from your wounds. Your upper and lower lip, eyebrow, and cheeks were bleeding. Bruises covered your body from the punched and kicks that were thrown at you that you didn’t block. He even checked you for a concussion from the hits to your head. Your father and brothers were pacing in another room waiting for Alfred to let them in to see you.

“Why didn’t you defend yourself, Miss Wayne?” Alfred softly asked you as he stopped cleaning your lip. You could tell by his voice he was worried at you.

You looked away from him, “I’m not skilled enough.”

“Miss Wayne,” Alfred placed a hand on your chin and turned your head to look at him. “There is no way I will believe that even though you’ve stopped training as much you’ve surpassed your brothers in your training when they were your age.” He slowly got up and gave you a reassuring smile before opening the door and your father walking towards you.

“Y/n,” He breathes out as he walked towards you and studied your face. After he was done looking at you he pulled you into a hug, “why didn’t you use your training? I know you are capable of protecting yourself.”

“You’ve said it yourself, dad, I need to work harder,” He looked at you confused.

“I only say that because I want you to be better than the people you go against and I know you will, you’re the best fighter I’ve seen for your age, you’re better than your brothers.”

“You guys set me up anyways,” You mumbled to yourself, as much as you didn’t want him to her heard you.

Bruce ran a hand down his face, “Y/n there’s no way we’d ever set you up. We thought they were all in the front that’s why we sent you in the back and it took us a while to come and help you,” He said softly bringing you to his chest. “Your brothers love you and I love you, we’d never do that.”

“Yeah you know you’re my favorite sibling, I’d never let anyone hurt you, squirt,” Jason said as he came into the room, his hands were in pockets and a smirk was resting on his face as he ruffled your hair. “You should probably go tell Tim, Dick, and Damian you’re fine before they worry to death.

“Then we can go watch your favorite movie,” Bruce said trying to make you feel better.

“And you know Alfred is going to make your favorite dish,” Jason said as he took your hand and dragged you out of the room which made you crack a smile.

You let go of his hand and raced in front of him to make it to the living room where you knew your other brothers would be waiting for you. As you kept thinking about it you realize they’d never set you up and they were only pushing you to help you improve so you wouldn’t get hurt and make mistakes.


	35. Special Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father, Bruce Wayne, takes you out for ice cream. While you two are out you are mobbed by the paparazzi and Bruce becomes protective of you. (toddler!Batsis)

Bruce had taken out the youngest Wayne for ice cream. You were the youngest of his kids and he wanted to form a healthy relationship with you, well as healthy as it could be.

Bruce didn’t have a good relationship with his older kids so he wanted to bond with you while you were young and right now you wanted ice cream. He said it was only because you were a toddler bit everyone knew it was because he would do anything if you gave him a pout and puppy dog eyes. The whole family would.

“What kind of Ice cream would you like?” He asked as he walked into the ice cream shop. He adjusted you in his arms to let you down. Your eyes lit up as you looked at the rows of ice cream but you were way too small to see over the glass.

“No, dad! Pick me up I can’t see!” you whined softly. You had manners because your Father and Alfred had taught you. You just wanted to see all the colorful ice cream flavors.

Bruce chuckled before picking you up once again and leaning over so you could see the tubs of Ice cream. You could see green, brown, pink, white, purple and more. You let out a small gasp and looked at Bruce happily. “I want (F/F) please?”

“How many scoops?”

“Two!”

“Okay tell the lady what you’d like,” Bruce said looking over the counter at the woman smiling at you. You gave her a smile and repeated your order and then you said Bruces’ you knew what he wanted, two scoops of vanilla ice cream. The lady chuckled before getting your order and handing it to the two of you.

“Enjoy!”

You gave her a grateful smile before licking your ice cream. “Thank you ma’ma.”

Bruce sat you down at the table before going back to pay for the ice cream. He came back and gave you a smile as ice cream was smeared all over your face from eating it crazily, you were a messy child. He gave you a napkin before taking a bite of his own ice cream.

“Dad, you’re supposed to lick the ice cream not bite it, silly,” You giggled as you wiped your face with the napkin only to get more ice cream all over your face as you began to eat it again.

You were already done with the first scope and onto your second before Bruce spoke up. “Slow down of you’ll get a stomach ache or a brain freeze,” He took another bite of his ice cream before whipping your nose clean of ice cream.

“You jinxed me!” You said as you put your hand on your head as the painful rush of cold with to your brain and ribs. It was painful for a moment before it passed and you giggled once more and bitting into the ice cream cone.

You were the first one finished with your ice cream so you sat calmly in your seat looking around as your father ate his own ice cream, making small talk with you. It wasn’t until you noticed the people gathering outside the door that you brought it to your Fathers attention.

“Who are those people?” You asked in a confused tone. This was the first time you had ever seen people gather outside a door and take pictured of You and your dad and it scared you. You were taught to be very aware and that’s what you were.

You jumped off of your chair and made your way to the side where Bruce was and hid behind him as he quickly stood up and threw away your garbage. You had never seen him so worried and that worried your small mind.

“Come one, little bat, cover your eyes with my suit and don’t say anything okay?” Bruce asked as he looked at you in concern. He knew this experience was going to scare you and he was doing anything he could to keep you safe.

You gave him a nod and made hands for him to pick you up. The flash and the yelling was growing in your ears and making your eyes hurt, you wanted to cry. You moved into the side of his suit to cover yourself as he adjusted you so he could hold you tightly.

The yelling grew louder as Bruce neared the door and opened it leaving the establishment.

“Mister Wayne! How are you and Y/n?”

“Hows Y/n?”

“Can we get a picture of you and Y/n?”

The questions kept coming causing you to cling to your father in fear. “Please step away you’re scaring my daughter!” Bruce said as someone bumped into where you were clinging to him. When someone tried to get a picture of you causing you to cry out as they ripped the jacket away from you making you scream. Bruce grabbed on to his arm harshly and pulled you away with a protective and angry glare in his eyes. “Don’t touch her.”

He made his way to the car where he got in the back to comfort you as Alfred sped away from the scene. “Its okay, Y/n don’t cry. It’s over and I’m here,” He said soothingly rubbing your back and wiping your tears away.

You gave him a nod as the tears finally dried and made grabby hands at him. He picked you up and held you to his chest where you slowly fell asleep. “I’ll always keep you safe, little bat.”


End file.
